We Meet Again
by AuthorDream4Life
Summary: What would happen if the Golden TrioFred and George went back to Maurauder's time? Total chaos! Not to mention a comedic experience, an unexpected romance, lots of lies, a prank war, and a game of Truth or Dare! RR!
1. PrologueRon's Bad Day

**_A/N: What'd happen, if the Golden Trio and Fred and George went back to Maurauder time?_**

_**Just a little story about said topic.**_

_**Or maybe not so little. We'll see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I can parade around town with my underwear over my pants, but I shall still not be Superman.**_

_**Oh-wrong story.**_

**Ahem._ 'Even if I wave a stick around and scream WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA, I will not be Harry Potter. And I will not own him, either.'_**

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 1, Epilouge/Ron's Bad Day

Ron sat up in bed and stretched. He yawned and ran his hand through his flaming red hair. Today was going to be perfect. He was going back to Hogwarts, for his seventh year.

Then he glanced at his alarm clock. "WHAT!

He bolted out of bed, ran downstairs, and grabbed the only edible thing in sight: a waffle.

Too bad it hadn't been cooked first. He chomped into the frozen food, and immediately regretted this decision. "Ugh!" He waved his wand at the waffle, trying to cook it, but instead burning it to a completely inedible crisp.

He grabbed his trunk, and apparated to Kings Cross Station.

………………….

"C'mon, Hermione, we're gonna miss the train," an anxious Ron whined to Hermione, whose nose was in a book.

"Yeah, 'Mione, c'mon," agreed, Harry wheeling his cart towards the barrier.

"Oh, but I just want to finish this chapter is all," said Hermione quietly, rising from her seat and walking towards the barrier. She vanished through right after Harry, leaving Ron alone with two carts.

"Woman makes _me_ do all the bloody work," he muttered, wheeling the carts toward the stiff brick barrier.

"Ow!" he yelped as the carts crashed into the very solid wall. He looked directly up, and saw that he had wheeled into platform 10. "Oops."

A group of girls standing nearby giggled. He ran a hand through his hair, but it was so long that his fingers got caught in it. "I'm just not having a good morning," he murmured as he vanished through the barrier, the girls' open laughter hitting his retreating back.

…………………………….

"Ugh, we'll never get on at this rate," complained Ron, catching up with the other two. The sight was rather unnerving. Students were standing in lines to get onto the train.

Hermione smiled when she saw Fred and George bound onto the train after setting off a load of Dung bombs.

"We'd better get on through that door, then," commented Hermione, making her way over. Ron stopped Harry, and pushed Hermione's cart into his hands. Harry shrugged and pushed it along with his. A few girls smiled and waved.

"He's so _strong_," one of them whispered excitedly.

"This is _definitely _not a good day." Ron followed glumly and helped heave his, Harry's and Hermione's trunks onto the train.

Hermione said a quiet 'Thank you' to them both, and stepped lightly onto the train. She turned the corner to the hallway of the train, and a flash of light followed. "What was that?" asked Harry. Ron shrugged.

Harry blinked, and followed Hermione, also disappearing with a flash.

Ron looked around, and followed.

There was a blinding streak of light, and then he walked into someone. He looked up and saw a younger Severus Snape snarling at him

"This is _so_ not my day."

* * *

**_Okay, well that's the epilouge..and the first chapter..kinda._**

**_I decided that I'm gonna rotate the chapters...on like, who its about and stuff._**

**_So yeah._**

**_-Sa x33_**


	2. Her Nose was in a Book

_**I'm just in a Harry Potter kind of mood. So yeah.**_

_**Heh.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm J.K. Rowling, and I own everything related to Harry Potter. And I'm really pissed at all you people pretending to be me.**_

_**Hah, no, I'm really some no-talent loser sitting on the computer like a total nerd. But it would totally rock to be J.K. Rowling!**_

_**-J.K.R.**_

**_No, joking. Lol _**

_**Oh-and I realized that I made a mistake; Fred/George aren't in school anymore, are they? Ah well, I changed it; so there. Hmph.**_

**_Let's just say they're Harry/Ron/Hermione's age. And I feel completely stupid; Epilogue comes at the end. That was the Prologue. I'm stupid this morning._**

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 2, Her Nose was in a Book

James Potter started. There he had been, chasing Snivellus for calling Lily 'Mudblood', and then a rather lovely girl was standing in front of him, reading a book.

Snape kept on running, but James just stood and stared. Her eyes were glued to the page, and she didn't notice, which only gave him more of an incentive to take in her beauty. Her dark brown hair fell in graceful curls to her elbows, and a few strands were hanging in her face. She was wearing a white shirt that was just tight enough, but not too much so, and a pair of hip-hugging jeans. A pair of sneakers adorned her feet, and she was walking and reading at the same time. Then there came a small shout and a startled-looking mirror-image of himself appeared out of midair.

The boy rushed over to the girl, who was still absorbed in her book. "Hermione, I think I just saw Snape back there," he muttered quietly.

"That's funny," the girl (Hermione, apparently) said, not tearing her eyes away from her book, "What's he doing on the train? Usually, teachers don't—,"

"Shh," the boy cut her off. He had looked up and seen James. "Hello," he said, smiling nervously.

"Hi," James said, rather confusedly. "Who're you?"

"I'm Harry," the boy said, offering his hand, "Harry Po…" he trailed off. "Harry Potley."

"James Potter," James said shortly, shaking Harry's hand.

"This is Hermione Granger," Harry said, waving a hand towards Hermione. She didn't even look up, just waved.

"What the bloody hell!" came a voice at the end of the hall. There was Snivelly, but he'd crashed into a disgruntled looking red-head. "How in the—," he broke off at the sight of Harry, "Blimey, Harry! Where are we? Is that—," he stopped at the look on Harry's face.

James had a sneaking suspicion that they were hiding something. "This is my best mate, Ron Weatherby," Harry said, pulling Ron over. Ron looked a bit confused, then said, "You must be James Potter."

There was a snap, and James looked up to see Hermione had shut her book.

"Yeah, I am," James muttered. "You lot all look a bit confused…are you transfers?"

"Yeah," said a voice from behind him. He spun around and found two red-headed boys grinning behind him. "We're Ron's brothers; Fred and George," Fred said.

"I'm James," said James. He just looked around at them all. "So…yeah."

"This has been sufficiently awkward," deemed Hermione, blushing when James smiled at her. "Do you know where we might be able to sit?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, well uhm…a couple of you can sit with me and my mates," James offered, "But I don't think there'll be enough room for all of us."

"Well, Harry and I'll sit with you, and you lot can look for an empty compartment," Hermione said, smiling. Harry nodded.

………………………

"James, what took you so lo—," Sirius stopped when he saw the people standing behind his best friend. "Who are you?" he asked, rather rudely.

"Padfoot, these are some new transfers," James said, inviting himself to sit down across his friend, next to Remus. "That's Hermione," he waved a hand at Hermione as she sat next to Sirius and delved back into her book, "And this is Harry." Harry sat next to Remus, who was squished between Harry and James. Peter was sitting on Sirius's left, and Hermione on his right.

"Uh-huh." Sirius looked over at Hermione. "What are you reading?" he asked with interest.

"It's really just something I picked up off a shelf this morning," she shrugged.

"But you're already nearly done!"

"Hermione's a bit of a bookworm," Harry interjected before he could stop himself.

"Oh, har, har," Hermione laughed dryly. "Very clever, Harry. If you're going to be rude, then I'll go sit with the others. Lord knows they _need_ someone responsible in there watching them."

"No, no. C'mon, Herms, I was just having a joke."

"Where I come from, jokes are funny." She snapped her book shut.

"Does she remind you of anyone, James?" Sirius asked pointedly.

"Yeah. She's a bit like Evans."

Harry choked on nothing. "You alright, mate?" asked James as Remus thumped him on the back.

"Yeah," he coughed, "I'm fine." He threw a nervous glance at Hermione. "Who's Evans?"

"Oh, she's this girl that James is crazy about," blurted Peter.

"Wormtail!" yelped James, blushing like mad.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

* * *

_**YAAAAAAY! I got a review! (does the 'I got a review' dance)**_

_**BloodyMary: Thanks for the review! I'm excited for my new story, too. Not much Snape activity yet, sorry, but there shall be; I promise.**_

_**Now I'm off to write more…possibly!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	3. The Brilliant Plan

_**I'm AMAZED! Dude, Fanfiction makes me feel so wanted!**_

_**Love the reviews, people!**_

_**So, I shall write more!**_

_**Review Responses at the bottom of the chappie!**_

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 3, The Brilliant Plan

"Fred, George," Ron said, forcing his voice to remain calm as they slid into an empty compartment, "Those weren't really Dungbombs, were they?"

"Glad you catch on so quick, little bro," said Fred, stretching out over a seat. Ron and George sat opposite him.

"I know; it proves that you _aren't _completely stupid," said George. "You owe me five Galleons, Fred."

"That's not the point," said Ron as they exchanged money, "The point is: We've gone back in time, somehow!"

"Wow," said Fred quietly, obviously stunned, "Ronikins has grasped TWO concepts in one day!"

"Pay up," said George, holding a hand out expectantly.

"I'm glad you've got so much confidence in me," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey," said George, pocketing his money, "I stood up for you. I bet _in_ your favor."

Ron was about to make a comeback, but Fred cut him off, "Now, don't go saying anything _too_ intelligent, Ron; you're costing me more than the shop did!"

"Speaking of the shop," said Ron slowly, "Why are you here, and not there?"

"We got Bill to take it over after Gringotts fired him," explained Fred, putting his hands behind his head and resting on them. "We decided that we wanted to reach our academic potential, instead of dwindling our lives away."

"So you just _gave_ the shop to Bill?"

"_No,_" said George slowly, sitting back, "We _employed_ Bill. So, technically, he's doing the work, and we're getting the money."

Fred sighed longingly. "Sometimes I wish we weren't so damn productive."

"So…" Ron looked around. "You guys knew we were going to go back in time?"

"No, we knew _we_ were going to go back in time. We had no idea _you_ three meddlesome kid's would follow us here." George yawned. "I think we ought to come up with some form of a cover story for us," he suggested.

"Yes, yes," said Fred, sitting up, "We should. Alright, I say…we all went to…uhm…" he trailed off. "Know any other boy-girl magic schools, George?"

"No, Fred, I don't. Let's see…Hermione went to Beauxbatons, and us four went to Durmstrang, and we met a little while before we got on the train and then we uh…"

"Well, we can only _guess_ what they're telling the Marauders," grumbled Ron.

George looked from his little brother to his twin. "Ron has a point," he said simply, holding his hand out again. Fred groaned and deposited a small pile of gold into his brother's hand. "Merlin, Ron, you're robbing me blind!"

"Okay, so for all intensive purposes, let's say they _haven't _told anyone anything. So Hermione's from Beauxbatons, we're from Durmstrang. Our last name is…?"

Ron looked over at George, whose question hung in the air, and said heavily, "Guess."

"I dunno," said George, shrugging simply.

"_Weatherby_," said Ron irritably.

"You're _joking_, right?" asked Fred seriously.

"You'd think that _you_ of all people, would know if I were joking or not," Ron said sarcastically. "I'm not joking. I'm serious."

"Yeah, seriously redundant," commented George, putting his feet up on Fred's seat.

"Shut it." Ron cast around for ideas. "Okay, we're the Weatherbys, Harry's last name is Potley, Hermione is still a Granger. You guys are too old for Hogwarts…you need an explanation why."

"Okay…let's say that…how about we just _pretend _we're still seventeen. Couldn't be too hard, could it?" asked Fred.

"Well, you're certainly immature enough to act younger than you really are," Ron chuckled.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "True," they said in unison. "Okay," Fred sat up, "We're all in our seventh year, and were all pretty much friends. Does that work?"

"Yeah, it does," said George.

There was a knock at the compartment doors. It slid open, and the familiar face of the trolley lady poked in the door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Yeah," George and Fred agreed in unison, "We'll take…"

Ron let his focus slip elsewhere whilst the other two ordered. "Here, Ron, have a Pastey," said Fred giving his brother a sweet.

"Thanks," Ron grumbled, and he bit into the pastry. He realized a moment to late that there was something wrong with the cream oozing out of it. "Fred," he said in a threatening tone, "I swear if you gave me another one of your Canary Creams, I'll—," he was interrupted, however, by his own transformation into a bird.

"Knew we could shut him up somehow," said George happily, biting into a Chocolate Frog.

Another knock on the compartment door. Fred stood up and slid it open, to reveal a very upset looking Hermione. "Wha…"

She held up a hand to silence him. "Harry was being really rude, so I left."

She sat down. "Plus, it was way to crowded in there."

"I bet. There probably wasn't even enough space to open that huge book of yours," said George, sniggering.

Hermione ignored him and went back to reading.

A squawk announced the reappearance of Ron. Hermione looked up briefly, then returned to the book.

The compartment flew open and there stood a beautiful red-headed girl, with green eyes, looking very frustrated. "Sorry," she said, "Wrong compartment." She turned to leave, but then looked back, at Ron. "You've got a feather on your head," she said, her brows knitting together in mockery of his appearance.

He hastily brushed the offending feather off his head and gaped at her as she walked away. "Was that Harry's mum?" he asked wondrously.

"_Honestly_," Hermione muttered, closing her book **_(A/N: AGAIN!)_** and looking up at him. "Of _course_ she was! Isn't that quite _obvious_? She looked almost exactly like him!"

"Yeah Ronald," said Fred stiffly, "_'Honestly.'"_ He put on a high-pitched voice, "_'I mean, isn't she almost EXACTLY like Harry? They are just SO similar; I cannot believe you're so stupid. Can't you put two and two together? Like, for example, you don't seem to grasp the fact that I like you, Ron, you don't GET it. I LOVE you! Oh, Ronald,'_" he squeaked dramatically, grabbing his brother's face and holding it close to his own, "_'Kiss me, you fool!'_"

"Gerroff!" Ron yelped, shoving his brother away as he puckered his lips and made kissing noises.

Hermione pulled the book up to hide her blushing face, and tried hard not to smile much.

* * *

_**Did you like it?**_

_**I'll probably write more later tonight…probably.**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

_**Lady Entity: Thank you for the positive and supportive review! Keep reading!**_

_**xILoveSiriusBlackx: Your feeling has got to be somewhat correct…I aim to make it a comedy. Heh. Love your User Name, by the way.**_

_**Ward: This chapter was a bit of a hint as to what the pairings shall be…or one of them anyway. I hope you like it!**_

_**WorldOfLilyEvans: Your review make me smile! Thanks a bundle! Please keep reading!**_

**_Insanity9137: Is this chapter long enough? If not, I could most definitely write them longer. Your wish is my command…(giggles) I sound like a genie. Heh. Well, there is an explanation for the Fred and George-ness. The reason: Comedic Release! Meh-I needed to put them in, anyways. They're my favorites! _**

_**BloodyMarry:You've written the longest review I've ever received, on any site, ever. You win a truck load of brownie points! Ahem. I used your idea, so thank you for that. I did have a bit of a brain-fart before when I tried to figure out how to make it work. 'Twas quite displeasing. Thank you for the wonderful review. You made me very happy. Happy enough to write more! Heh. In answer to your question, I'm not entirely sure how James feels about Hermione yet. I think I've got an inkling, but it'd give away the story!**_

_**Marauders rox: So glad you liked the story so far! Do keep reading, reader!**_

_**Gir Crazy: Well, I've just updated, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**This-Love-Is-Sirius: LOVE your User Name. Ahem. Sorry, lol. I'm glad you're interested. Please keep reading!**_

_**Thanks so much for the GREAT reviews!**_

_**Please keep reading people!**_

_**And those of you who are reading, but not reviewing, REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	4. A Dash Of Purple

_**K, you know what? I love my reviewers so much that I have to write more now.**_

_**I have wicked problems. No joke-this is what I do all day. **_

_**Meep! What are you gonna do?**_

**_Disclaimer: sigh No, I do not own Harry Potter. Or Fred and George. Or Ron. Or Hermione. Or Lily. Or James, Sirius, Peter, or Remus! None of them, actually. Well, I DO own Fred and George…in my mind. (does the 'thank God for imagination' dance)_**

_**Here's more!**_

_**-Sa x33**_

Chapter 4, A Dash of Purple

"Hermione, are you _seriously_ still reading that book?" Harry asked upon sliding the door open.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chucked the book at Ron, who was sniggering. "Oi!" he yelped, "_He_ said it!" He pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

Harry sat down next to George, and said, "They all think I've come to tell you to get into your robes. What's our plan?"

"Yeah," said Hermione after thinking for a moment, "Did you guys figure anything out for an alibi?"

"Well, yeah," said Ron haughtily, "We've got the whole plan."

After a moment of silence, Hermione said, "…Well?"

"We obviously went back in time," said Ron quietly.

"Oh, _thanks_, Ron," said Fred, "We really couldn't have figured that out."

"Sod off," said Ron, who was _not_ having a very good day.

"Okay, so alibi, please?" said Hermione.

"Well, Harry's last name is Potley, we're the Weatherbys," explained George, "Hermione's still a Granger. Hermione went to Beauxbatons, and we're all from Durmstrang. We met a little while before we got to the station...or something."

"So glad you've got this all figured out," said Hermione sarcastically. She looked out the window. "How did we even get _here_?"

"Well, Hermione, this may come as a shock to you," said Ron seriously, "but those things Fred and George were throwing, weren't _really_ Dungbombs."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "No. Way." She gasped. "That is _so_ unexpected."

"Are you being serious?" Ron asked.

"Oh, _yes, _Ronald, I'm being _very_ serious." He nodded, smiling, and she scoffed. "Sarcasm is wasted on you."

"Huh?" Ron said, at which all of them laughed.

"Hermione," said Fred, "why are you so uptight?"

"Hmm, let's think," Hermione said mockingly, "We're supposed to be in _our_ time, I can't read a _sentence_ of my book without one of you jumping down my throat, Ron's an idiot, and…what else? Oh, yeah; WE'VE GONE BACK IN TIME!" She folded her arms and sat back, breathing heavily.

"I know what the problem is," said George, grinning mischievously. "Hermione just needs a little pick-me-up."

"I think you're right, George," said Fred, wearing a matching grin, "She needs just that. A _pick-me-up_."

"Or maybe a little 'Put-Me-Down'?" said George suggestively, before diving at Hermione. He swung her over his shoulder, and they all laughed as she screamed bloody murder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked, pounding at his back with her fists.

"Did you hear that, Fred?" George said, his face red from laughing, "She wants _me_ to put her down."

"Here, then," said Fred, standing up. George dumped Hermione onto Fred's shoulder, laughing madly.

Harry and Ron were both clutching their sides, laughing to the point of purple faces.

"THIS IS INSANE!" she yelped. "Let me down! Fred Weasly, I swear, I know curses that'd make you _serious_!"

"Someone say my name?" came a voice at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Even Fred stopped what he was doing, and dropped Hermione, who landed in a crumpled, disgruntled heap on the floor. She crossed her arms and scowled. Those boys were _never_ behaved.

"Hey, mate," said Harry.

"Hullo, Harry," said Sirius. "We'd wondered what was taking you so long, but I think I get it." He smiled suggestively at the other guys and winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes. _Just _what she needed; _another_ Fred or George.

"It wasn't like that at all," she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"No need to worry; I won't think any the less of you, Hermione," he chuckled, "and neither will the others." He bolted down the corridor. She glared at the others and raced after him.

"Sirius!" she screamed. He stopped completely, causing her to crash into him and send them both tumbling to the floor.

"Well," he breathed. They just stayed that way, her lying on top of him, until someone walked into the corridor.

"Sirius, what are you _doing_ to the poor girl?" asked James, laughing and pulling Hermione off of him.

"Nothing," Sirius mumbled quietly, as though he'd only just found his voice.

James led Hermione back to the Marauder's compartment. She took a seat next to Remus, and stared glumly out of the window. "What…what was the title of that book you were reading?" Remus asked her.

"It was called _Bias and Prejudice, The Werewolf Oppression_, or something like that. It was all about the stereotype going on about werewolves."

"Mmhmm. And what are your views on that matter?" he asked gently.

Obviously ecstatic that there was someone to talk to about books, Hermione launched into a full lecture about how she thought Werewolf stereotyping was _completely _wrong, and that they should be treated just like everyone else, with equal rights.

"Well," said Remus once she had finished, "I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony. Welcome to our group." Hermione beamed.

"I should probably go check on the others," said Hermione after a bit of talking with the Marauders, "They'll need someone to make sure they're all in their robes, anyway."

The guys bid her adieu, and she made her way to the compartment containing her friends from her time.

……………………………

"Oh, no," groaned Fred as soon as Hermione entered the room, "George, she's gonna kill us!"

"Take cover!" yelled George, diving under his seat. Fred followed suit.

"Oh, get up, you two," she said firmly. They exchanged a glance, and then Fred put on a very dignified face.

"I like life, thank you very much, and I think I speak for the both of us when I say 'we'll pass'," he said, backing up a bit so that he was barely visible.

"Come out before I make you come out," she commanded, placing her hands on her hips. Harry ducked his head under.

"Guys, I'd come out if I were you; she looks serious."

Reluctantly, the twins crawled out from under the seat, before Harry cried, "What an abnormally large about of color-changing gum there is under here!" He ducked back up, and Ron gave him a look.

"What?"

"That was totally irrelevant."

"Ron's right," George said to Fred. Fred fished out a few gold coins and deposited it into his brother's hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Ron's not _always_ wrong." There was a squawk, and a canary appeared next to Harry, and next to a pastry with a single bite mark in it. "I rest my case," said George, laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry smiled and grabbed the bird. He made off down the corridor, towards the Marauder's compartment.

"So, what did you want with us, Hermione?" George asked sweetly.

"I just wanted to tell you, that purple is _not _your color," Hermione chuckled.

The twins exchanged a look. "I think she's off her rocker," George said.

"The feeling is mutual," agreed Fred. He turned to Hermione. "Whatever do you mean, dearest Hermione, who is not going to kill us after all?"

"I mean," she said, clearly trying to hold in her laughter, "That purple is _not_ your color." She waved her wand at the two of them, and in a flash of purple, everything had changed. Well, some of it had.

"Fred," said George slowly, as Hermione burst into full-fledged hysterics.

"George," Fred said quietly, turning slowly to face his twin. George did the same.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOODY LUNATIC!" they both shouted at the same time, laughing. Then they stopped. "What do you mean, _I_ look like a bloody lunatic?" they asked in unison.

Hermione started crying from laughing. She had cast a color-changing spell, which had caused the tips of Fred's hair, and all but the tips of George's hair, to go purple, causing their hair to clash horribly, with their…hair. She had also bewitched Fred's right eye to change to purple, and George's left eye. "You…both…look…like…" she panted between sobs of laughter, "complete…and…total…_IDIOTS_!"

"Woah!" yelped Harry, who had just slid the door open. Ron took one look at his brothers and collapsed onto the floor, laughing like a madman.

"You guys look…look like…" Harry broke off and started laughing as well. Fred and George pouted, folding their arms.

"Alright! We get it! We look like crazy madmen! Now, Hermione, you've had your laugh, could you _please_ get this color off of us?" Fred yelled over the roars of laughter.

"What are you lot laughing about?" asked a voice in the hallway. "Look…just…look," Harry managed, still laughing like crazy.

James, Sirius, and Remus's heads poked in the compartment, took one look at the scowling twins, and simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Mione," whined George pleadingly.

Hermione dried her eyes and nodded. "Alright."

She waved her wand at the twins, and they were back to normal.

"Great," said Fred simply, clapping his hands together.

"A bit of a setback, but nonetheless, brilliant magic," said George approvingly, nodding his head. "But Hermione, you forgot that we don't _care_ about embarrassment; we're all for revenge!"

Hermione gulped, took a look at their faces, and ran for it.

"Now she's gonna get it," Harry muttered to Ron as the twins sped past, chasing her as quickly as possible.

* * *

_**Nice and long one, huh?**_

_**Kk, review time!**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

_**WhiteTiger1992: Thank you for the splendiferous review! I'm very glad you enjoyed it!**_

**_This-love-is-sirius: I get you guys' point about the James-Hermione. But you'll have to keep on reading. It's not like that, in reality….trust me. Just keep reading, and thanks for the review!_**

_**BloodyMarry:YAAAAAAAAY! A fellow Fred/George fan! Woot! I'm happy now. Well, you're reviews (ALL THREE) succeeded in making me smile like crazy. You're so awesome with your long reviews and stuff; you rock! Thanks a bundle! Oh, and you won a life-time-supply of BROWNIE POINTS! Lol. Be happy, dude!**_

_**AlexandraKathleen: Yes, you do. You really do. Seriously. All those who do not love the twins are extremely weird. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Amrawo: Thank you tons for your awesome-rifical review! I'm very excited that you enjoyed the story! Keep reading!**_

_**WorldOfLilyEvans: PRANK WAR! Omigod! That's such a good idea that I hadn't even like had, but now definitely HAVE to use! You rock! You're like, totally my new inspiration! Hey, people, new news: IF YOU'VE GOT IDEAS FOR ME, HAND 'EM OVER! Lol-Thanks a TON for the review! Oh, and another thing; Hermione shall DEFINITELY loosen up. I tried to loosen her up a bit in this chapter…but I'm not too sure if I did it right. Let me know what you think! If she needs to be more loosey goosey, lemme know! A secret here: (whispers) Hermione is gonna be really unreasonable towards Ron for a bit, because she likes him! **_

_**Genieinabottle1342,I'mamisfit, and Lady Entity: Thanks for the fabulous reviews! I shall update soon!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	5. Escorts Dumbledore&InvisibleConversation

_**I've been out all day, so I'll make up for it now.**_

_**Here's more!**_

_**Also, READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**_

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 5, Escorts, Dumbledore, and Invisible Conversations

"We're here!" Ron yelped as the train stopped abruptly.

It had been a very interesting ride, Harry mused, and he suspected it could only get more so. "Yes, Ron, we're here."

"So…now what?" asked Hermione, peeking out from under her seat.

"It's obvious, Hermione," said Ron, rolling his eyes, "We go up to the castle, request to see Dumbledore, and tell him everything that happened. It's easy as that." He clapped his hands together and sat back.

"Ron's got a—,"

"A point," Fred cut George off, shoving a fistful of gold into his counterpart's hand.

"Blimey, Ron, why couldn't you have started being smart before?" asked George gleefully, pocketing his money. Fred scowled.

"Hermione, why are you still under the seat?" Harry asked, getting up and opening the compartment door to leave.

"I've twin-proofed it," she explained after Fred and George left, "They can't get me under here."

"Hermione," said Ron, "You know they're gonna get you back eventually; why not get it over with?"

A clanking of gold sounded in the hallway, and George could be heard saying, "I love little brothers."

"They've still got the extendable ears, I see," grumbled Hermione, pulling herself up and patting off her robes, which were covered in dirt.

"Right you are, Hermione!" Fred shouted. She rolled her eyes.

………………

"You lot can take a carriage with us," James offered the group as they stood around waiting, "It'll save space."

"That'd be great, thanks," said Harry, smiling gratefully.

"May I?" Sirius asked Hermione, offering his arm. She glanced at Ron subtly, and then accepted.

"You may."

They all piled into the carriage (QUITE the uncomfortable fit) and rode up to the castle in considerable silence. "I'll assume you've all got to see Dumbledore," said Remus to Hermione.

"Dumbledore?" she asked, feigning stupidity.

"He's our headmaster," explained Peter, speaking up for the first time in a while. Fred and George glared at him; this was the man who ruined Harry's life.

"Mmhmm." Hermione looked out the window.

"Why d'you keep doing that?" asked James. She looked up, startled.

"I dunno…just habit, I suppose." She shrugged and looked back out the window.

……………………

"Fred! George!" Hermione yelped. The twins turned back to her, grinning evilly.

"What?" asked George innocently.

"Where were you going? We've got to go and see Dumbledore!"

"Right you are, Hermione," said Fred, still smiling, "But you see, _we haven't_. We've got our…_past_ plans all figured out."

"So…see ya!" George said before they disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Hermione, d'you need us to take you up to his office?" asked James.

"Sure," said Ron, accepting the offer, and putting his arm through Hermione's, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

Hermione tried hard to hide her blush.

………………………

"Enter." The voice on the other side of the door was very familiar. Harry took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. Ron and Hermione followed him inside. "To whom, and what, do I owe the unexpected but completely delightful pleasure?" Dumbledore's oh-too-familiar face asked.

"I'm Harry Potter; these are Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. We're from the future."

Dumbledore did not look surprised, but smiled. His eyes twinkled suspiciously just as Hermione stepped forward. "Sir, we only followed Ron's brothers here and we just…." She launched into a whole explanation on how they'd gone back in time, and come to be here.

"Quite the predicament," Dumbledore observed, nodding his head. The others just stared. "I suppose you can all start on here…Have you a cover-story?"

"Yeah, actually, we do," said Ron proudly, before explaining their entire alibi.

"Alright. I shall have you enlisted into your Houses, and then we shall—,"

"Professor," Hermione interjected, "Could we all just stay in Gryffindor, please? It was our House back in our time."

Dumbledore studied their faces sternly, and then nodded. "That you may." He looked down at his folded hands, and then back up at the trio. "Now, I'm afraid we've got to attend the feast. If you'll follow me."

……………………

Dumbledore led them into the hall, but through a door that came out behind the head table.

"Attention!" he called out over the students. "Before the Sorting begins, I have a _very important_ announcement. We have three new students; Hermione Grange, Harry Potley, and Ron Weatherby. Hermione has transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy, and Ron and Harry are here from Durmstrang. They have been individually Sorted, and they have all been placed in Gryffindor!"

A loud wave of whispers and talking erupted through the Great Hall.

Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to come up and say something. She turned bright red, but stepped up to the podium with her head held high.

"Hello," she said, after performing the _Sonorous_ charm on herself, "And thank you so much for welcoming me to your school. I've read all about the curriculum here, and, it sounds like an education here will really benefit me, and Harry, and Ron." She paused, and looked around awkwardly. Someone in the sea of students coughed. "I really feel like I would if I had run for class president back at my muggle school," she gushed after a moment of silence, "And, you know, you have to make a speech, and it's always really awkward, and you don't know what to…to say…and you're really feeling…out of place…" Another moment of silence ensued.

"What Hermione is trying to say," Ron said, pulling a flushed Hermione behind him, "is that, we'd all just like to thank you blokes a bundle, because, _Merlin!_, we haven't got a clue about anything here." He looked around observantly, "Oh, cool, look, guys!" he said to Hermione and Harry, pretending (A/N: PRETENDING! _Ahem._) to be stupid, "Look at the ceiling!"

Someone in the audience laughed, and the whole Hall burst out in applause. Dumbledore pointed the trio to their seats, and the sorting began.

……………………

"So, Hermione," asked a very luminous red-headed girl, "What is Beauxbatons like?"

"Oh," said Hermione, choking on a piece of lettuce at the sudden question, "It's somewhat like this, actually…just a bit…_bigger_."

"I've only ever read about it," the red-head commented longingly, "But I'd like to visit there someday."

"Well, you know me, but I haven't the foggiest as to who you are," Hermione said pointedly.

"Right," said the girl, snapping out of her revere. "I'm Lily Evans." She held out her hand, and Hermione shook it from across the table.

"Hey, Hermione," said Remus, sliding in between Hermione and a third-year with curly brown locks.

"I see you've already _met_ the Marauders," said Lily stiffly.

"Hi, Remus," Hermione said, ignoring the sniffy tone in Lily's voice.

"I was only wondering…if maybe…after dinner, we could have a word…you know, _private_-like."

"Uhm," Hermione said, a bit startled, "Sure thing."

……………………

"Remus, what's this all about?" Hermione asked an hour later, from under James's invisibility cloak.

"Shush. I just need us to be a bit farther away from the castle."

They crept into the forest, and stopped directly below a large oak tree.

"Hermione, I need to ask you a _very_ serious question."

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! CLIFFIE!**_

_**Heh. I'm mean.**_

_**I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. Took a lot of strain to write it.**_

_**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!**_

_**I need to take a vote:**_

_**Who should Hermione end up with?**_

**Option A: Sirius**

**Option B: Ron**

**Option C: Remus**

**Option D: Fred**

**Option E: George**

**_Just pick one of those and let me know via review, por favor! I'm gonna tally up the votes in 2 days. 2 DAYS! That will be on September 20th. SEPTEMBER 20TH! If you're gonna tell me who you want, you gotta let me know SOON! So have your votes in by then, PLEASE!_**

_**IF ANYONE HAS ANY CLEVER PRANK IDEAS, LET ME KNOW!**_

REVIEW RESPONSES:

_**I'm a misfit: I'm so glad you like my story! Keep reading! AND reviewing!**_

_**DumbledoresGirlThroughAndThrough: Clever user name. Thank you for the great review!**_

**_BloodyMarry: I like, LOVE you. No joke. Well, not like head-over-heels-romantic love…but like, you're awesome love! Your reviews are always a pick-me-up (NOT a put-me-down!) and I really hope you keep sending them! Thanks a bundle for the prank idea; I'll be sure to use it! If you have ANY more suggestions, TELL ME! Lord knows I need 'em. And sure, you have total permission to e-mail me. E-mails are like…like…like Christmas coming early for me! So send as many as you want! I'm not sure if my email is in my profile or not…but I'll put it in here: _**onthetipofapencil at yahoo dot com_**. I'm only writing it like that, so it'll show up. ****Thanks again for the FANTASTICAL review!**_

_**LJFan: I shall try DEARLY to write more, and put a TON more Marauders in it! The first few chapters were kind of just…filler-uppers. This one is kinda sorta serious (not Black), so it's not really as enjoyable as the others…I think. I'll try a lot harder on the next one; Scout's Honor! (and yes, I was a Scout, so I have rights to say that!)**_

_**Lady Entity: So do I! I'd been reading them on here for like, forever, and then I decided to write my own. I just hope that I can keep it up to standards. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**This-love-is-sirius: As stated before, I want the readers' opinion of who should end up with Hermione. Please give me feedback on that! Thanks for the superifical review!**_

_**WhiteTiger1992: Thank you for the narly review! I hope this chapter pleases you, even though I know it's not too grand. Keep reading!**_

_**Amrawo: I'm glad you think that! I hope you keep on reading, and that way, I can keep on writing! **_

_**Blood32: I know what you mean about the filler bit…like I said before, the first few chapters were kinda supposed to be humor/filler. But this chapter is key. So I hope that makes you happy! The next chapter reveals the answer to your question…so keep reading!**_

_**Gir Crazy: I'm not too sure on that one. I think they might…but if you guys don't want me to, than I won't. Let me know if you think I should or shouldn't. Yes, you did spell Marauders right. And don't worry, I know you're not complaining! Thanks for the funerifical review, and I hope you keep reviewing!**_

_**Gunsei: Purple is a favorite color of mine, as well. I chose it, cause it clashes horribly with red. Heh. I'm so glad you get the humor in it, and I strive to continue pleasing you! Keep reading!**_

_**Nynaeve80: So you're in support of the Sirius/ Hermione? Let me know for sure in your next review, so that I'll know who goes with who! I'm tallying the votes in 2 days time. 2 DAYS, people, and then I can start in the mushy-gushy love scenes. But no special scenes until I know for certain.**_

_**Thanks, guys, cause you're all just so awesome. **_

_**One last reminder. VOTE FOR THE LUCKY GUY!**_

_**Don't forget to vote!**_

_**Oh, and I totally don't blame you if you hate this chapter!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	6. Truth Or Dare

_**I counted up the votes and the OBVIOUS winner is….(drumroll)**_

_**SIRIUS!**_

_**Sorry, all of you people who didn't want it to be that way.**_

_**Well, I had to decide somehow!**_

_**Review responses at the bottom!**_

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 6, Truth or Dare

"A serious question?" Hermione asked, tilting her to the side incomprehensively.

"Yeah." He shuffled his feet around and looked up at the sky, clearly stalling something. "What would you say…if I told you that I…that I…for all intensive purposes we'll say that I have a _friend_…who is a werewolf. What would you say if I told you that?"

Hermione looked him in the eye and knew immediately that he was going to tell her about his being bitten. "I'd say… 'Are you serious?'? And then I'd call myself an idiot, because you wouldn't have dragged me all the way out here for something that wasn't important." She looked down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I…I thought…before you became too close to all of us…you have a right to the truth."

The truth…Hermione's insides squirmed with guilt. She knew that she had been lying as well, and that Remus really _did_ have a right to the truth. But…but not yet, she decided.

"Well…who is it? James? Sirius?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It's… promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"I…yeah, I do."

"Look at me." Hermione, startled, looked up into his eyes and said again, "I promise."

"Okay then," he took a deep breath, "It's…me."

Hermione pretended to be surprised, and then smiled. "It's okay," she said, "your secret's safe with me." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He grinned. "Thought you might go AWOL on me," he mumbled, then they laughed.

"You know," Hermione said as they walked back up to the castle, "It was really brave of you to tell me the truth like that, especially since we've only just met a few hours ago."

Remus looked up at the stars and didn't reply for a moment. "I just…I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I've known you much longer, Hermione. And…I just have this feeling about you…like you're gonna be here with us for a while."

Hermione beamed. "Thanks, Remus, it means a lot to me."

"Anytime, kiddo," he said jokingly.

…………………………

"Where've you two been all day?" Ron asked his brothers as they climbed through the portrait hole, grinning like bob-cats.

"No where you need to know about, little bro," said George, ruffling his brother's hair and plopping into a nearby chair.

"Yeah, Ron, nose out," agreed Fred, sitting across the two and spreading out across a couch.

"But…" Ron's complaint was cut off by a very overly concerned dark haired boy erupting out of the boy's dormitories and going into a frantic pace around the common room.

"Where ARE they?" he muttered furiously to himself, running worried hands through his hair.

"Sirius, mate," said James, walking casually into the room behind him, smiling gently, "They'll be back in a bit; don't worry. You know Remus knows the grounds like he does the phases of the moon. So chill out."

"It's not Remus I'm _worried_ about," Sirius muttered, before two people appeared out of thin air.

Hermione smiled and went to sit by Ron, engaging him in conversation about their new curriculum. Remus gave James and Sirius a thumbs-up before joining her.

After about two hours, the common room had emptied mostly, leaving the Marauders, the Golden Trio, Fred and George, and Lily, all sitting around the fire, in the most comfortable chairs. "So…" said James suggestively as the conversation died out.

"I say," said Fred, sitting up, "we play a little game of Truth or Dare."

A faint murmur of consent followed. "Alright Fred," said Sirius, "Since you suggested it, you can go first."

"Right-o," Fred consented, and turned to James. "Truth or Dare, James?"

James looked around nervously, then said, "Truth."

Fred gave George a wicked grin, and then turned back to his prey. "What is the full name of the girl you've got your eye set on?"

James flushed, glanced quickly at Lily, and then muttered something completely incomprehensible.

"Sorry, mate, didn't catch that," Fred said.

"Lily Evans," James mumbled reluctantly, promptly turning pink as Lily gaped at him.

"You're up, James," George reminded the stock-still boy sitting across him.

James nodded gravely. "Sirius, Truth or Dare?" he asked quietly, still refusing to look at Lily, who was determinedly examining the couch fabric.

"Dare," said Sirius confidently.

"I dare you to pick your nose."

Everyone laughed for a bit, then stared expectantly at Sirius, who shrugged and shoved his right index finger up his nostril. Laughter erupted, along with a few 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!'s. "Wormtail, Truth or Dare?" he asked Peter, grinning.

"Dare," said Peter, shrugging.

"Dare you to lick the finger I picked my nose with," Sirius said evily.

Peter flinched, and licked his finger. "UGH!" yelped Harry, laughing along with the others.

Peter, however, gagged and ran from the room. "Guess he can't take his turn, then," said Remus. "I'll go for him. Any objections?" No one said anything, so he turned to Hermione. "Truth or Dare?"

She looked around and decided, that of all of the boys present, Remus was the least pig-headed, perverted, or cruel. "Dare."

"I dare you to go over there and sit on Ron's lap."

Hermione blushed, but took it in stride and deposited herself in Ron's lap. Ron looked up at her, then at Remus. His expression was that of someone who had just been given a bag of Galleons.

"How long to I stay here?" asked a very red-faced Hermione.

"That'll do," said Remus smugly.

Hermione returned to her seat and looked at George. "Truth or Dare, love?" she asked, coating her words in sugar.

"Uhm…" George shared an unsure glance with Fred, then decidedly said, "Dare."

"Let's see…" said Hermione, thinking over all the wonderful possibilities. "I dare you to walk around the school tomorrow and repeatedly say one of these three phrases 'I feel fat today', 'Do these pants make my butt look big?', and 'I enjoy fishpaste!'."

George smiled. "Sure, thing Hermione. Truth or Dare, _love_?" he said sweetly.

"Dare again," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Dare you to go and snog Harry."

"On the lips," interjected Fred.

"On the lips," repeated George nonchalantly.

Hermione walked over to Harry, and both at the same time said, "It's a dare." Hermione smiled, and then pressed her lips to Harry's.

Sirius squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, but no one noticed as they watched Hermione break apart and re-sit herself.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?" she asked neatly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Hermione cast around for a good dare, "I dare you to hold James's hand for the rest of the game.

Lily exchanged a glance with James, and then sat next to him. She held her hand out, and he took it, grinning roguishly at her. She blushed a deep red.

"Uhm…" Lily looked around at the group, "Remus."

"Truth," he said quickly.

"What's you middle name?"

Remus smiled nervously, then said, "Rodrick."

"Remus Rodrick Lupin!" Sirius exploded, laughing.

Everyone else joined in, and then Remus said, "Fred?"

"Dare."

"Tell Lily you love her. Seriously."

Fred look Lily straight in the eye and said, "I love you."

It was so silent and so serious, that the entire company broke out into uproarious laughter.

"Harry?" said Fred, wiping tears of laughing from his face.

"Truth."

"What's _your_ middle name?"

Harry gulped. Would the Marauders put two and two together? "James." he said simply.

"Not nearly as bad as Moony's," Sirius muttered, snickering.

"Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to snog Hermione for thirty seconds. On the lips. With tongue."

Hermione gulped, and found the exact same expression on Sirius's face. It was anxiety, and excitement.

_What?

* * *

_

_**Tell me what you think! Good, bad, or what?**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

_**This-love-is-sirius: Happy with the outcome? Bet you are. I hope this chapter pleased you!**_

_**Notwritten: Hope you don't hate me for not using Remus. Don't worry. He shall have fluff in here, too!**_

_**Amrawo: So sorry about no Fred or George-ness. Well, I couldn't let Hermione have them…they're mine!**_

_**Sydney: Hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Iris: Sorry for the mean-ness. It came back in this chapter, too. Sorry! The chapter is long enough, though, right?**_

_**Nynaeve80: Thanks for the review! Thank you so much for listing me on your favorites!**_

_**WorldOfLilyEvans: Again, sorry no Fred-George. I hope you keep reviewing! I know what you mean, my chapter wasn't quite up to quo. This one, I think, is a bit better. You like it?**_

_**Blood32: I don't think Hermione would be too hesitant. I mean, what's she got against Lily?**_

_**I'm a misfit: No vote? Ah well. Doesn't matter. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Aria DeLoncray: Thanks for the review! I hope you're happy with Sirius! Keep reading!**_

_**ForbiddenMage: Sorry…but I think I might switch it around though… you never know for sure! Heh. Keep reading! **_

_**Anna: K, I used Sirius! Lol. **_

_**Gueneviere: I used Sirius! (does the 'I made a reviewer happy' dance) **_

_**Thanks, guys!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	7. Pretty Please

_**I figured that I'd teased you enough with the wait…so here's more!**_

**_A little warning, here: (nothing inappropriate, don't worry) _This is a Hermione/Sirius Fic. It only means she ends up with him; she's allowed to date other guys, and he's allowed to date other girls._ Got it? Get it?_**

_**Good.**_

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 7, Pretty Please

"I enjoy fishpaste!"

This was the phrase that George had selected from the night before, and the rest of them were having a good laugh at his attempted answer to the latest question in Herbology.

"What?" The professor's tone was harsh; she didn't enjoy the joke as much as the Marauders and the Golden Trio did.

"_I…enjoy…fish…paste_," George said it slowly and with emphasis so that she would understand.

"George Weatherby, you will see me after class," she said decidedly, before turning around and asking Frank Longbottom then same question.

George shrugged and shuffled back to his seat, and scowled when Fred began teasing him about it.

………………………………………………

"_Snog Sirius?" Hermione asked edgily. "With _tongue_? Harry, you pervert."_

"_Is there something wrong with having to snog me?" Sirius inquired defensively, "If I bug you _that_ much, I think I'll leave." He didn't leave, though. He just sat there, watching Hermione expectantly._

"_Yes! There _is_ something wrong!" Hermione decided it was time to be bold, and speak the truth. "I can't kiss you, because…because…"_

"_Save it." Sirius held up his hand and walked off to the boy's dormitories. _

"_If I didn't know any better," said Ron, "I'd've thought he actually _wanted_ to kiss you."_

_Fred slowly placed a handful of coins into his twin's hand. "Ron, you say one more smart thing tonight…"_

……………………………………………….

James snapped out of his revere, and looked at what the professor was doing. "James, mate, what are you doing? We've got Potions next."

James looked up to his best friend's face. "Sorry, Pads, I just sort of…spaced out."

"Yeah," Sirius sniggered, "I know."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Really, Prongs, it's nothing."

As James and Sirius approached the rest of the group, they all tried to hide their laughter with coughs, or sneezes, and even held their books up over their faces. "Right, you lot," James said decidedly, "what are you all on about?"

"Nothing, James," said Hermione sweetly; her eyes were leaking tears of laughter, but she was trying hard to contain the giggles.

"No, I know it's something. What _is_ it?"

"Mate, this is better than when she got Ron last summer," Fred laughed to George, who in turn cracked up and mumbled something back.

Gingerly, James asked, "Have I got something on my face?"

The rest of them roared, and then a chorus of 'no's met his ears. "Then tell me what the bloody hell is so funny!" he demanded.

The rest of them shared fleeting glances, then ran off to the castle, knowing they were going to be late for potions, and that James would have to find out on his own.

……………………………………………

"Potty," called Severus, running up behind James.

"What now, Snivelly?"

Snape scowled at this recreation of his name, then said pleasantly, "Just wanted to tell you that your new title suits you."

"What are you on about?"

"Oh, you don't know? I shall just have to let things…unfold, then." Snape stalked off, feeling smarter than James, and headed to the Slytherin dormitories.

James shrugged and continued on his merry way.

………………………………………………

"Oi! Loser Potter!"

"Lo-ser!"

"_Lose_ something, Potter?"

"_Lo-hoo-se-herr!"_

"Potter's_ lost_ it!"

"Loser!"

James glared at the people shouting the unwelcome phrases, then walked towards the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to know what was up, and he wanted to know now.

He walked into the boy's dormitories, then into the loo, where there was a mirror. "WHAT THE—"

"Oh, mates, I think he's found out," said Ron as he, Sirius, Peter, and Remus entered the dorm room.

"WHO DID THIS?" James yelled, pointing to his forehead, which was covered in angry red boils spelling the word, 'Loser'.

"She's a clever witch, that girl is," said Fred, walking in and depositing himself on his bed.

"Very clever," agreed George, "She even got Ron once last year."

"I told you to shut-up about that!" Ron snarled.

"Not to mention she's very obviously got a crush on you," put in Remus. Sirius scowled unnoticeably.

"Yeah, a nice juicy fat crush. And you know you totally like her too," teased Peter.

"Wish she had a crush on me," said Remus longingly.

"And me," interjected Sirius.

"Lily?"

"Nah, mate, that's the reason she said 'no' when you asked her out; she's clearly not interested."

"Well, who else…Hermione."

Grimly, they nodded.

As James left the room, Ron internally turned on a light bulb. _If he and Hermione…then Harry won't be…Oh, bloody hell!_

…………………………………….

"Hermione!" James stormed as he burst into the Common room. He spotted her, sitting on one of the couches, curled up with a book. This had been the way he'd seen her first; in muggle clothes, reading a book, looking beautiful.

It was these moments when James truly appreciated Hermione's rather astounding curves, and her practically flawless face.

She had on pale pink flannel pajama bottoms, and a small white tight top, and the book she was reading was a text book. The way she was curled up against the couch, her shirt was riding up a little, and he could just make out a small stripe of toned skin between her shirt and her bottoms.

"Hermione," he said a bit more softly, pushing her feet off the couch and sitting down, "get the boils off my face, love?"

She looked up at him and said, flatly, "No."

"Oh, C'mon!" James raged. "You know none of us is smart enough to do it; why won't you?"

"Fine, I will. If you say please."

"Please."

"With sugar on top."

"Please with sugar on top."

"Acutally, the phrase is _Pretty_ Please."

"_Pretty_ Please with sugar on top."

"And a cherry."

"Pretty please with sugar and a God-damned cherry on top!" James was seething.

"Alright." She pulled out her wand, muttered something in Latin, and waved it once across his face. She leaned forward, brushed the palm of her hand over his forehead. "All better," she murmured.

It was just now that they both realized how close they were to each other's face. James, seeing the opportunity here, leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

Hermione blushed, and shoved him away. "Sorry, James…but I…I just can't…we can't…" She tried to make him understand.

"Oh, what, none of us is good enough for Hermione Granger, is that it? Bloody hell, Hermione, you really had me _and_ Sirius going. The rest of the guys are hanging on to hope with strings, so that you'll bloody go out with them."

"James, no…it's not like that at all. We shouldn't even be here; we might screw it all up, and then nothing will be the way it was, and I just can't do that to them James, I just can't!" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT, Hermione!"

"Because!" Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, starting to cry, "Because if I do, I might mess everything up. James, we're not meant to be together; you and Lily are."

"Yeah, well, if we were, she would've said yes when I asked her out!" James was instantly protective over his emotional blow with Lily. "And I don't want her anymore; I just realized. I want you, Hermione."

"Moving on from girl to girl is _not _an attractive habit, James," Hermione said coldly, standing up. She wiped a few tears. "I'm off to bed."

And she left him, sitting there, gaping after her.

"That didn't sound too pleasant," commented Remus as the rest of them all entered the room.

"It wasn't. She said something like, 'I can't, because I'll mess everything up,'. What does she think; that if she screws up in a relationship that I'm not going to still love her?"

The words hit Ron like a fat load of bricks; He _loved_ her now? This was getting out of hand. He'd have to do something before James got to her.

"Well, I'll tell you what; if she thinks she's getting away _that _easily, then she's got another thing coming!" James stomped out of the room.

"Fred, George," Ron said while the other Marauders trooped upstairs, "We can't let James get Hermione. So, here's our plan…"

* * *

_**Read on, dear people!**_

_**No reader-responses, sorry! I just haven't got the time!**_

_**I apologize!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	8. The First Attempts

**_Oooh, I left you on a rather suspenseful note, eh?_**

_**I just wanted to ask you all, once again; any prank ideas, send them on over! I need 'em!**_

_**-Sa x33

* * *

**_

Chapter 8, The First Attempts

Ron peeked his head around the corner. Just as he suspected. Hermione was at the library.

"Hermione?" he asked as he made his way towards her. She waved a hand in acknowledgement, clearly not in the mood to chat. "Just wanted to talk for a bit."

"Kind of busy," she said, turning a page of the book she was absorbed in and not looking up.

"I know that." He slid into the chair next to hers and closed the book. She looked up at him, slightly intrigued, slightly annoyed.

Okay, _really_ annoyed. "Ronald, if this is some pointless, stupid, lousy, no-good, attempt to make me feel bad or get me to start yelling again, than I suggest you get lost."

"It's not, 'Mione." She blinked. Apparently phase one of the plan (use Hermione's nickname in a soft voice), wasn't working. "I just wanted to know what was up with James."

This is where she flushed a deep red. "He…he…" she blinked furiously and wiped a tear away, staring out the window. "He kissed me."

Now it was Ron's turn to be surprised. He hadn't known that James had _kissed_ Hermione. That only made matters worse. "Did he now?" His mildly curious tone made her look up with surprise.

"I thought you would…well, especially since you're…uhh,_you_, I thought you might get mad at me…" she mumbled, looking at her knees.

"At you, love? Never." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up, so she was looking at him.

"Never?" Her whispered question hung in the crisp air, floating around the two.

"Never." He enveloped her lips in a kiss. "Never _ever_," he mumbled against her mouth.

For a complete moment, it looked as if the whole thing would be pulled off.

And then Hermione came to her senses. That kiss hadn't felt right. It wasn't…_real_. Ron was up to something.

"Ron," she said quietly, in a slightly authoritative voice, "What are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That was the most suspicious denial I've ever heard. Ronald, what are you up to?"

He looked hopelessly from side to side, then faced her boldly. "I just…I wanted to make sure…that you were alright…especially after all that with James and I just—,"

"Save it, Ron," she said frustratedly, shoving a hand up to stop him. "I really don't want to hear it." The blush was now creeping its way up her cheeks, and she collected her things and left the library. Ron groaned and banged his head on the desk.

"What's up, little bro?" Fred asked as he and his double entered the library. "Phase numero uno not go so well?"

"Actually, phase one _did_ go well. It was phase two that went wrong, right when I was going to…" Ron broke off at the cheeky smiles on his brother's faces. "You really don't give a sod, do you?"

"Nope. We just want the okay to take a whack at it," George said, collapsing into the chair next to Ron. Fred perched atop the library table.

"A whack at what, exactly?"

"We want the chance to prove that we're worthy of Hermione." Fred inspected his nails, then looked up over his hand at Ron. "We _have_ got the okay…right?"

"Don't see why not." Ron shrugged.

……………………………

"Padfoot, mate, I dunno what I'm going to do," James whispered to Sirius in Potions, as Hermione scribbled down a few more notes, "I think I'm seriously in love."

Sirius hid the anger with a puzzled look. "In _love_? You love her? That's a big thing to say, Prongs…especially after only a few days."

"You should _talk_, you hypocrite," James spat, passing forward a paper they were turning in.

"_What_?" Sirius clenched a fist. "I never said I was in love with her! I never even said that I _liked_ her!"

"Boys?" the professor called to their back row. "Something wrong?"

"No, professor," said James immediately, going red when Hermione turned back and gave them a scouring glare.

"Then do _try_ and pay attention, what-what?" James and Sirius both nodded vigorously, and the professor, satisfied, turned back to the cauldron he was demonstrating with.

"You did _so_ say you liked her," James whispered furiously. "You said it yesterday. Right before I…I…before we got in a row, you said you wished she had a crush on _you_."

"What's with the emphasis on 'you'? Do you think she fancies _you_? She's less interested in you, than _I _am. And, no offense, mate, but, you're really not my type."

James rolled his eyes and smiled. It was just like Sirius to make jokes in the middle of a fight.

……………………………………

"Herms," called Fred down the (nearly) deserted hallway. Hermione spun around, took his appearance in, and then stormed back down the hall. "C'mon, 'Mione, I just wanna talk to you!"

She stopped, and allowed him to catch up, not looking at him. "Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that…well, it's hard to say it but…I love you."

Hermione looked him in the eye, then snorted. He looked hurt, and she said quietly, "Oh, shoot, you're serious."

"'Course I am…I can be mature at times."

"Well, then, Fred," she said, taking his hands and leaning close to his face, "I think you should know what I think about that." She took a deep breath and he knew she was going to cave.

"I think…that you should sod off and tell the other guys to leave me alone."

She dropped his hands and was gone.

* * *

_**Is it good? I'm not too proud of this one.**_

_**Hey, guys, a note here: I'm also a writer on FanFiction dot com….good site! Look up 'Authordream4life' on there; you'll find me!**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	9. Fred's Curse

**_Oooh….sorry it's taken me so flippin' long, guys. See, I've been so busy with _If I Could, I'd Be Normal_ that I kinda took a break from fanfiction. _**

_**So, on with the story!

* * *

**_

Chapter 9, Fred's Curse

"FRED! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!?!" Hermione screamed full-force as she inspected herself in the mirror the next morning.

Fred, who was in the Common Room, grinned cheekily and whispered to Ron, "Your plan to keep James off is _definitely_ a go." Ron smiled back and looked expectantly at the stairs leading from the girls' dormitories.

Hermione appeared, much to the delight of some, the horror of others. She had a sweatshirt on, with the hood pulled up over her head, and still had her pajama bottoms on. She marched strait up to Fred and glared daggers at him, hissing through her teeth, "Get it off."

He looked around, pondered for only a moment, then said happily, "What's in it for me?"

Her face was dark, because of the hood, but he could just barely make out an eye-roll. "What on earth do you honestly expect me to give you after you did this?"

"A kiss."

Another faint eye-roll. "Not in your wildest dreams, Fred. Now, get this _off of me_."

"Get what off you?" Fred asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at her.

"You know," she snarled, folding her arms.

"Uhm, no, I don't, love. Sorry. Can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." He smiled cockily, and shared a superior glance with his brothers, who also grinned.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and pulled her hood back so that only Fred could see.

On her left cheek, in bold red print, surrounded by little red hearts, read the words: "Property of Fred Weatherby"

"Oh, _that_," he said, as his devious grin grew ever wider, "Yeah, that was a little reminder of how you broke my heart last night."

"Oh, bugger off," she spat, pulling the hood back over her face, "and just tell me how to get it off."

"It'll only come off if a certain someone gives you a kiss." Fred's toothy grin was officially as large as it could get.

"A certain someone named _what_?" she asked under her breath.

"Named…the name of the person you want most, which just happens to be _moi_," Fred said, with the air of one who's just created a wonderful scheme.

She shuddered slightly, then said, "Get it over with, then."

Fred blinked. It wasn't like Hermione to just cave in like that. "You're not going to bite back a laugh, or give me some sort of witty pun?"

"No. Just, just…do it where no one's gonna see it, alright?" Her large chocolate eyes were pleading with him.

Softly, he said, "Okay."

He got up, and she led him out into the corridor. Ron and George made to follow them, but Fred motioned for them to stay.

Once in the corridor, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight, grimaced at the idea of what was to come, and said gently, "Do it."

He nodded (completely forgetting that her _eyes_ were _shut_) and placed one chaste kiss on her cheek.

Trouble was…nothing happened.

"Is it gone?" Hermione asked after a moment that felt like forever, feeling her cheek tenderly.

"Er….you might want to keep this on," Fred suggested, pulling her hood back up.

Her eyes widened. "Did you do the spell wrong or something?"

"Uh…er…well, you see…it was late last night when I did it….so I might have…er…placed it a….er…._different_ way."

"What's that way, then?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you." He made a motion of zipping his lips shut, and shook his head solemnly.

"Fred," she warned, raising her eyebrows, "what is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

She pulled out her wand and a murderous gleam shone in her eyes. "Tell me. That's not a request; it's an order."

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll tell you. But you're _definitely_ not gonna like it."

"Tell. Me. Now."

"I-have-to-kiss-you-on-the-lips," he blurted in one breath, ducking in case she'd cast a spell at him. He peeked one eye through his fingers and winced.

"You…have…to…WHAT?!"

…………………………………………..

"I still can't believe she didn't hex you," commented Ron through a mouthful of sandwich later at lunch. Hermione was nowhere to be found, and he, Fred, George, and Harry were all talking in muted tones about what had happened.

"Still," said George, spraying everyone with bits of pudding, "slapping him was out of line."

"I don't really think so," Ron continued right on through his sandwich, "I mean, she'd be totally justified to have cursed his lips off. Fred wasn't exactly playing, well…you know…_fair_."

"Eh, I guess you're right," George said grudgingly, biting into a biscuit. "But the point of the matter is, James totally backed off."

"You're right there," Ron agreed, nodding approvingly. "I just hope people don't go around thinking something's happened that really hasn't happened, you know?"

"Right you are," George said. "But if they _do_ think something's happened, it'll definitely help keep James away, and Hermione'll never try to date another from-the-past-bloke again."

"Definitely a good point." Ron took a deep drink from his cup. "What's up with you two? You haven't said a word," he said, looking at Harry and Fred.

"Oh, I was just reflecting on this morning's events in my head," Fred clarified, shaking his head. "Please, carry on with your debate."

"Well, as I was saying," Ron jumped right back in, "We'd just best be careful is all. I'd hate to see Hermione get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that you're worried about her and all, mate, but we've gotta do what we've gotta do."

"I know." Ron shrugged. "I was only saying."

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, then at Fred. "I'm so glad my input has been of use to you, but I've got a class in a few minutes, so I've gotta go."

"Alright, Harry. Take care," said Fred absent-mindedly as Harry got up and left the room. As soon as he was gone, he muttered, "The poor bloke hasn't a clue that we put a laxative in his soup. He won't be making it to any of his classes." The three of them sniggered.

……………………………………………

"Hey, Prongsie…." Sirius called in a sing-songy voice, "guess wha-at!"

"What, Padfoot?" James didn't even look up from his text book as Sirius took the seat opposite from him in the library.

"Have you heard about Hermione?" Now James looked up. "Yeah, and about what's displayed for us, the public, on her cheek?" Sirius grinned. "This'll put a stop to all your fancies about her."

"What's on her cheek, Pads?" James slowly lowered his quill.

"'Property of Fred Weatherby'," Sirius answered gleefully. "Clearly means that she's not interested in you. I mean, when I asked her about it, she told me they'd been dating for about a week and that I should go and do my homework so she wouldn't have to do it for me again."

James merely shrugged. "No big deal."

"What do you mean 'No big deal'?" Sirius exploded.

"SHHHH!" Madam Pince exclaimed from behind them. Sirius winced.

"What do you mean 'No big deal'?" he whispered.

"Exactly what I said," responded James casually, standing and placing his book back on a shelf. He idly wandered down another isle of bookshelves. Sirius put his backpack next to James's and trailed behind him.

"Well, that just makes a _load_ of sense!" hissed Sirius after catching up with James. "I mean, do you like her or not?"

"Who? Hermione? Oh, no," James chuckled, "Haven't you heard yet? Lily said she'd go out with me, just this morning."

Sirius dropped the accusing finger he'd been pointing. "Oh." He scratched his head. "But I thought she said no," he said rather loudly.

"SHH!" called out Madam Pince from the next isle over. Sirius cringed.

"No, she was just getting used to the idea last time, she told me," James stated quietly, scanning his eyes over the books' spines.

"What book are you looking for?" Sirius asked lowly, noticing that they were in the 'D' section.

"Ahh, here we are," James said triumphantly, pulling a large book off the shelf. Sirius glanced at the title. _Dating for Dummies_.

"Oh, James, you don't need that silly book for this date! I've got a plan. Come with me!"

……………………………………………

"Hermione? Uhm…could I talk to you?" a knowledgeable red-head asked from behind Hermione out on the grounds.

"Sure, Lily," Hermione replied warmly. "Pull up some grass."

Lily chuckled and sat down. "Thanks. Hey, listen…I was just wondering…could you help me out with something?"

"Absolutely. You go ahead and _try _to name a problem that _I_ can't work out."

Lily smiled. "Well, it's about James…he's asked me out. I said yes, and well….we're going out tonight. I was wondering if you could…you know…give me some advice?"

"Alright. Like what?"

"Like…how do you go on a date with the most wonderful boy on the planet and not make a fool of yourself?"

Hermione laughed. "That might take a bit of work. Here, I've got an idea that we could use. I know a spell….just, come with me." She took Lily's hand and led her back to the castle.

They soon reached the castle doors, and just before they got in, Lily asked, "What's up with your cheek, 'Mione?"

"I'd rather not explain."

* * *

_**Not exactly too proud of it but hey, I had to write more eventually.**_

_**I'm SUCH a procrastinator that it's not funny.**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	10. Bad Transmission, Good Kissin'

_**Woww…I'm such a procrastinator!**_

_**Ahh well..here's a reward for bein' so darn patient with me!**_

_**Oh. And when they're quoting, there are the little ' things inside the " real quotes. Get it? So, like, if Lily said "'Hey,'" it would be her quoting someone else. I know it doesn't make sense now, but do read on and you'll get it!**_

_**-Sasss

* * *

**_

Chapter 10, Bad Transmission—Good Kissin'

"Can you hear me, Lils?" asked Hermione's voice in Lilly's left ear.

"Yeah...this is so weird." Lily shook her head. "I feel like there's someone in my head."

"It's okay…it'll wear off in a few hours. You and James just gotta be back here by eleven…okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. So…now what?"

"Now? We wait." Hermione shifted her position in the bushes. "Any idea where he's taking you?"

"No…he said it was a surprise. Something tells me he just said that because he didn't know…"

"Yeah, me too."

"I love this dress you leant me, Hermione. It's gorgeous." And it really was, Hermione thought in agreement, smiling. She didn't know why she'd had the red slimming dress in her trunk, but she did, and she was glad. At least Lily could look special on their first date, no matter how much she hated James right now.

"Yeah, I think it looks great on you."

"Hey! There's the idiot. Okay, game time!" Hermione chuckled.

"Just repeat after me…starting now."

Lily smiled as James approached. "Hey, beautiful," he said boldly, offering her his arm.

"'Hey, handsome,'" Lily quoted from Hermione's voice in her ear, smiling at the ingeniousness of this spell, "'any idea where we're going?'"

"Just take my arm and we'll be off," he replied genuinely, smiling.

"'Take his arm,'" Lily repeated. She froze.

"Don't say it!" Hermione practically yelled into the cold night. "I meant for you to actually _take_ his arm!"

"_Ahem_," Lily coughed, taking his arm and promptly turning pink. "Let's go then?"

"Yes…" he said, trailing off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What now, Sirius?_ James thought over and over in his head,_ oh, what now, what now, what now? We're here, and what the bloody hell do I do?_

"Here we are," Sirius articulated into the thin air just outside the Quidditch Pitch, grinning at how perplexed James must be.

"'Here we are,'" James repeated loyally, continuing to escort Lily, towards the center of the field.

"The Quidditch Pitch?" Lily asked on her own accord hinting discreetly to Hermione as to where they were.

"'Bingo,'" replied James happily. "'It was my idea…like it?'"

"'Erm, yes,'" Lily said, looking the place over.

"'And here's the piece de resistance.'"

They had arrived at the center of the field, and there was a setup, provided (obviously) by James and Sirius. A small table, set for dinner for two, with one candle, and five roses in a vase at the center. The whole thing was incredibly romantic, and Lily just wanted to scream and hug him.

"Wow, James! This is so…amazing!" Lily was listening intently for Hermione's voice. "'I had no idea you could be so romantic.'"

"'There's a lot of things about me that you didn't know. Sometimes, you just gotta give a guy a chance.'"

Lily nodded. "'I know that now,'" she gushed, forgetting his arm and taking his hand. "'I really appreciate this, James. I should've dated you sooner!'" _Don't push it, Hermione,_ she thought.

"'Well, have a seat, love,'" James quoted, pulling out Lily's chair for her. "'I've got to tell you something.'"

"'What is it?'" Lily asked as soon as he'd been seated.

_Here we go, Padfoot,_ James thought, just before his best friend's voice ran through his head.

"'Lily, you see these three roses here. Five different kinds, right? I've got to tell you why they're there.'" Outside the pitch, Sirius grinned. He'd written this speech, and knew it would knock any girl off her feet.

"'Lily,'" James quoted on, "'the white thorn-less rose symbolizes love at first sight. And it really was. The coral rose…well, it symbolizes desire, and that's because I desire you, and your return of my love. The orange rose represents fascination…because I'm simply fascinated by you. The dark pink rose shows thankfulness, which synchronizes with my thankfulness for you. Without you, I'm nothing. And finally, the red rose. It's a sign of love, and respect, and together with the white rose, it means unity. Lily, I love you. I really hope you love me, too.'"

"Nice work, James," Sirius added in there.

James, practically shaking, looked over at Lily who looked completely and totally awestruck. "I dunno what to say to that," Hermione prompted, and so Lily decided to adlib. Hermione, now able to see into the pitch, watched as Lily stood, walked over to James's chair, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"James Potter," she breathed, "you are perfect. I love you, too."

"Alright, Lily!" Hermione said. Then she glanced at her watch. _11:20_. Lily was on her own. "I think I'll leave you lovebirds alone," Hermione muttered. She headed around to the other side of the Pitch, to cut off time, and walked headlong into someone else. "What the—," she was cut off by a hand being shoved over her mouth.

"Oh, God, Hermione," breathed Sirius's voice from behind her, and he released her mouth at once. "I thought you were some Slytherin or something. Blimey, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she replied shakily, breathing deeply. "Wow, that was…weird."

"Hey," he said after checking his watch, "are you headed back to the castle? Because, if you are, I'll walk you in."

"Oh." Hermione looked around. What could be the harm? "Sure. I'd like that, very much."

He grinned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Sirius, you haven't told me what you were doing out by the Pitch," Hermione said with a hint of curiosity, sitting down on one of the Common Room couches. She'd just changed into her pajamas, and was now sitting down for a spot of tea with Sirius, who was similarly clad in his pajamas…which happened to only be bottoms.

"Oh…well, you'd never believe it, but James wanted help with his date, so I cast a spell—,"

"—that allowed you to transmit words into his left ear?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded. "Oh, me too! Only, with Lily, not James."

"So…everything that she said was really you?"

"Mmmhmm. And everything that James said was you?"

"Yeah. So it's kinda like _we_ went on a date, then, isn't it?" Hermione spat out her tea. "I guess you weren't thinking of it like that." He looked awkwardly away, drumming his fingers anxiously on his teacup.

"Wow…that was an interesting thought." Hermione averted her gaze towards her hands, and thought sullenly how it wasn't fair. Everyone had someone except her, and she _might_ have Sirius had it not been for this stupid time-continuum.

"Was it?"

"Yes, it was." She nodded. "Sirius, I definitely enjoyed our date."

"So did I." He looked back over at her. "First kiss time?"

Hermione struggled desperately. "Nice try," she said, before getting up and stretching. She tapped her wand against the rim of her cup, which was on the table, and it vanished. "Like I said. 'Interesting idea'. _Idea_. Don't go getting any more, okay?"

"Alright, fine," he replied stormily, folding his arms and pouting. "But I'm not eating all my vegetables."

"What?" Hermione laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It just felt like I was talking to my mother. You make me feel like a little kid. Can we please stay at the same age level here? Mm?"

"Alright fine."

He held out his pinky finger. She blinked. He thrust the finger expectantly in her direction, and she chuckled, then linked her pinky with his. "Okay…goodnight, Sirius Black."

"Goodnight, Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned and headed for the stairs, allowing her mouth to break out into a wild grin the moment she reached the girls' dormitories.

"Why are you all happy?" Hermione started. She looked up, and sitting on her bed were the three Weasleys. Ron, who had spoken, stood and crossed his arms.

"Fred…George…Ron…How in the name of Merlin did you all get in here?"

"Fred and George are masterminds that know how to cheat the system," Ron replied automatically, stopping walking and watching her sit timidly on her bed next to the twins. She shot him a look that said quite plainly "that makes no sense and you know it".

"Well, what are you doing in here, then?"

"We were just curious. Why are you so darn happy?" George asked, smiling and looking about as innocent as a venus fly trap.

"I'll have you know that first and foremost, it is none of your business. That being said, you will understand completely why I will not reveal such glorious information to the three of you goons."

"What did she say, Fred?" George asked, mocking curiosity.

"I dunno, George. All I heard was 'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'." He shot a look at Hermione. "'Mione, we _know_ you're up to something, and it's gotta be a big deal if you won't tell us." He gave her a pleading puppy-eyed look, "So…tell us, love?"

"Is that so?" Hermione eyed them all, one by one, "well…I don't see the difference between this secret and whatever you're keeping from me."

"Alright!" yelped George as her gaze landed on him, "I did it! I put the ink on your telescope! Just don't hurt me!" He flung his arms over his head protectively. Hermione sent a questioning look at Fred, who mouthed 'No idea'.

"Uhm…okay…that wasn't what I was talking about, though I _was_ wondering about that…" she trailed off, and rubbed the area around her eye that had been colorized just the other day. "I meant how you wouldn't tell us why you didn't need to see Dumbledore when we showed up. 'We've got our _past_ plans all figured out,' you guys said. So…you tell me, and I'll tell you."

"Honestly, Hermione," breathed Fred, "why do you seem to be able to remember everything we say?"

"I have my ways."

"Alright…well, we can't tell you, so we'll have to force the truth out of you….at a later point in time. Watch your back, Hermione."

Fred and George both stood at the same time and went to leave. They were gone, and it was just Ron and Hermione. Then, the door creaked back open and Fred's head peaked in between the door and the wall. "Ron, we're _leaving_. As in, the verb; to go out or away from….in this case, away from Hermione. So…let's go."

Reluctantly, and turning red, Ron left with the twins.

Hermione, suddenly happy at the thought of her first period class with Sirius, bit her lip and grinned emphatically, falling back onto her bed with a longing sigh.

Things could only get better.

* * *

_**Alright…here's to my patient readers! I hope you like so far, and I'll have you know that this puppy is just getting started! Read on, faithful people!!!**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES (these go back to the reviews for the sixth chapter….sorry about postponing them!):**_

_**Nina616: Hey, it's a romance story, right? And it's Truth or Dare. That's the reason people like reading about the game, right?**_

_**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Thank you for the positive review!**_

_**Amrawo: I'm so glad you approve of my shipping choice! Please keep reading, and reviewing!**_

_**The Jersey Girl Next Door: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Please, read on!**_

_**Anna: I'm wicked glad that you like the shipper!**_

_**Notwritten: Thanks for the great review!**_

_**GoddessGirl16328: I really hope you keep on reading!**_

_**Gir Crazy: Hmm…a triangle? Could try it out if people approve. I dunno. Maybe I'll write a special HG/RL fic just for you. I'm trying to think of a good plot anyway.**_

_**Gueneviere: (does the 'I-made-a-reviewer-happy' dance 3 times in a row) wow! Thanks for the superifical review!!**_

_**Forbidden Mage: As you now know, I don't update as much as I ought to…but I hope you don't stop reading because of it!**_

**_WorldOfLilyEvans: BTW I love your user name! I'm so glad you reminded me of the whole Sirius not being a nervous pushover thing! You are definitely correct in saying that he's not that kind of guy (thank GOD)!_**

_**Aria Deloncray: I'm so glad you like! Please, read on!**_

_**I'm a misfit: Interesting username…I like it. Please keep reading!**_

_**BloodyMarry: Wow! I'm so sorry I forgot to respond that time…a WHILE ago! I really hope you're not too hurt. **_

_**Nynaeve80: Here's the coupling…or the beginning of it, eh? Like it?**_

_**Black.And. Thanks for the review!!**_

_**Angel Sumoritos: Thanks for liking it so much! Makes me feel loved!**_

_**RandomObssesivePsychoFangirl: Thanks for the articulative review!**_

_**Random Zinthos: SOOOO glad you like it! Please read on!**_

_**Murdrax:trust me…the truth will be revealed…**_

_**Leslie: Thank you for pointing out my problem with the dialogue. I think I have an addictive issue…I tend to write more talking than actions. Please, keep reminding me of that…it might help my writing out.**_

_**Sarah: Wow, you're right. I've got some problems. I meant Fiction press dot com.**_

_**Summerblack23: Thanks for the compliment. It means so much to me! Please keep reviewing and reading!**_

_**Cute Lover Gurl: Sooooo excited that you love it! PLEASE, read on!**_

**_Saphirina: So glad you like it! Keep reading, eh?_**

**_Hotkat144: Trust me, Hermione gets almost _EXACTLY _what she's looking for._**

_**Gurlonthemove: I'm still writing…hope you're still reviewing!**_

_**DracoGinnyforever: They weren't really in love with Hermione (well, not Fred, George, or Ron) but they were trying to keep her away from James, because that would totally like, kill Harry. So, in order to do this, they tried to make her like them instead.**_

_**Brooke-ella1690: You shall see their plans for the past, but for now, you've just gotta keep reading! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**_

_**Lunababe: So glad you like it so much! Sorry I took forever…..it's a problem I'm working on! Read on, lovely reader!**_

_**Eddie: Yeah, Hermione and Sirius—the perfect couple. Please, read on!**_

_**WannaBArtist: Love your username! I hope you DO like this….here's more!**_

_**Thatsphat: YESS I'm NOT the only one! So take THAT, mom!**_

_**Sweet-single: So glad you think it's funny! Please, keep reading!**_

_**WHEW!!!!!! That took so long! Never putting the responses of again! Please, all of you; keep reading and reviewing!**_

_**LYASFM**_

_**-Sasss**_


	11. Hate is a Strong Word

_**A/N: …I apologize sincerely for having not updated for soooo long, poppets! It's just that…well, I've been in a show, and my aunt's wedding, and a few reports were due, and some relationship problems…I know that's no excuseeeeeee….so please forgive me! I do hope my writing is up to quota!**_

Chapter 11, Hate is a Strong Word

The young boy with brown hair flourished the bouquet in front of Hermione's face. "These are for you," he said simply, and she took them, with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh…well, uhh….who are they from?" she asked belatedly, as he turned to leave.

"Why, Sirius Black, of course."

She nodded. Only Sirius would try something this stupid. "Alright then, thanks."

The boy spun on his heel and ran off, no doubt to continue his delivery service.

Hermione slowly turned to face Lily, who she had previously been engaged in conversation with, but found that she was incapable of speaking because she was overcome by a bout of sneezing. "Lil, you okay?"

Lily shook her head and pointed to the roses, emitting another sneeze. "Roses," she coughed, then sneezed, "allergies."

Hermione's eyebrow raised and she smiled. She hadn't known Lily was allergic. But, back to the present, she reminded herself. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll throw them out. They're only from Sirius, anyway." Lily nodded, and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room in search of a trash barrel.

Her shoes made echoes off the corridor walls around her, and she picked up speed. As soon as she could, she would flame Sirius alive, but first she had to get rid of these roses.

As she took a left, she rubbed her arm briefly. As soon as she did, though, she found it necessary to scratch again. "What _is_ this?" she asked herself, scratching her arm _hard_ and throwing the roses down to the corridor floor. She began panicking. An angry rash was breaking out all up and down her arm. She walked as quickly as she could to the hospital wing, only to find that there was some sort of itching powder in the roses Sirius had sent her.

This discovery inspired her to get even. And when Hermione decides to get even, she goes full out.

Too bad Sirius didn't know.

………………………………………

"So, James, mate," Sirius said as he and his best friend made their way from the great hall to Gryffindor Tower, along with all the other seventh years, "seriously; you think she's _the one_?"

"Yep."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, and James's smile broadened. "I really do, Padfoot. She's amazing."

Shaking his head, Sirius replied, "Prongs, I think you're thinking a bit too far ahead. You two have only ever shared one legitimate date, and already you're calling her _the one_?"

James nodded. "Yep," he reiterated, still smiling. "One legitimate date was all I ever needed. She's just perfect. The way she talks, and the way she smiles, and her _laugh_—"

"Stop." Sirius's bemused smile disappeared. "James, you realized what you sound like right now, don't you?"

"What?" asked James absentmindedly; he was now surveying a painting with an expression that displayed total dazedness.

Sirius reached over and grabbed the front of James's shirt. "A sappy old-fashioned lovey-dovey mushey-gushey romance story, that's what!" He released his grip and growled sullenly, "I knew my rose speech was good, but not _that _good. I didn't think you actually _cared _about her."

James blinked. "Well…I do. I care a _lot_ about Lily, Sirius."

"That's exactly what you said about _Hermione_. James, are you listening to yourself talk? Or is it all just coming out on its own?"

An awkward silence was aroused at the mention of Hermione. James looked down at his feet, and said in a slightly muffled voice, "So…about Hermione, Pads….you never told me—"

"I told you _enough_," Sirius responded, a little aggravated that James had managed to change the subject. "I told you that she walked in on me coaching you along, and we had a discussion about it afterward, and then she turned me down for a date. And then I filled some roses with itching powder, and that's the end of that. Actually, now that you mention it," he said, looking around abruptly, as though expecting Hermione to swoop down on him from anywhere, "she should've gotten those roses by now. Wonder why she's not in retaliation mode yet."

James chuckled. "You know she's gonna get you back good, right?"

Sirius grinned, rather ruefully. "I thought that that would be the case, but…" he glanced around again, "seeing as she's hasn't ripped my head off yet, I think I just may be…" he grinned wider, "off the hook."

"Off the _hook_?! OFF THE HOOK?! Sirius Black, you had _better_ have an explanation for me!"

James looked quickly over his shoulder, stifled a laugh, muttered, "She's gonna _kill_ you," and then booked it.

Sirius gulped, and turned around.

There was Hermione, marching down the corridor towards him, her arm outstretched, brandishing her wand, and seething. Her teeth bared, she stopped before him, her wand merely inches, oh precious inches, from his face. "Any last words?" she growled, gently pressing the tip of her weapon onto his nose.

He loosed a roguish, yet frightened, grin. "I love you…?"

She barked out a laugh, and said, "Not gonna cut it." Sirius braced himself for impact, and then—

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, as I was saying to him earlier, George, the whole entire joke-selling business is going down the drain. No one really _knows_ the craft anymore. And _so_, _we _must take the fateful mission unto ourselves and try to educate the younger—"

"Fred, you _know_ that no one would _ever_ go for a speil like that one, mate. Honestly, I think we really just need to take some time, and seriously think to ourselves, '—WHAT THE _HELL_?!"

Hermione had burst through the portrait hole, her fingers pinched around Sirius's left ear, dragging him along and screaming mad phrases like, "I'm going to _flambé _you _alive_!"

But this was not what had caused the abrupt outburst from George. The thing that had caused this lovely upstart, was the amount of blood and tears running down Sirius's face, which he was trying desperately to hide.

"Hey…Hermione?" George asked timidly.

"WHAT?!" she barked, looking over at him swiftly.

"How about…" he and Fred hopped up from the couch, walked over to the pair, and smiled warmly, "how about you release young master Sirius, and allow _us_ to help with the situation?"

Hermione sent him a look that stated clearly that she would rather have her eyes gorged out than release Sirius's ear. "That's the ticket," said Fred in what he clearly thought was a winning and jaunty voice, as he prized Hermione off of Sirius.

She let go of him, very reluctantly, and then said, "Make _no_ mistake, Sirius Black. I will _not_ take anymore nonsense from you."

Sirius nodded, looking anywhere but directly at her. She turned on her heel, and then stomped up to the girls' dormitories.

"_Wow_," breathed George, steering Sirius into a chair and sitting across from him. "You're lucky we caught you guys. I think she just might have killed you."

Fred followed suit, and dropped into a chair. "What did she _do_ to you, anyway?"

Sirius's eyes opened wide, and he shook his head from side to side. "…_things_…_horrible_ things," he whispered.

Fred and George exchanged one look, and agreed to say no more on the topic.

Then, someone swore loudly from the boys' dormitory stairs. "Sirius, what the hell _happened_?" Remus walked over quickly, and pulled out his wand. He siphoned the blood off of his friend's face, and looked at Fred and George, who shrugged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I _hate_ him."

"Who?"

"Sirius."

Lily laughed, and waved to the black-haired figure across the lake.

"Lily, are you even paying attention to me?" Hermione snapped.

Lily looked at her. "No, no, I'm listening. But…most of me is over on _that_ side of the lake."

Hermione groaned exasperatedly and stormed away. Lily jumped up and followed. "Oh, c'mon, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't know this was that big a deal. Why do you hate him _now_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The roses! And then he's always being such an egotistical prick! I can't _help_ but hate him."

Lily grinned. "I think you like him," she said in a teasing tone.

"_What_?" Hermione as good as shrieked, causing several birds in a tree nearby to take flight. She laughed. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. If there was ever a boy that I detested more than the idea of failing a class, I would _loathe_ him less than one Sirius Black."

Lily giggled.

"What?"

"Well," she smiled, "that just _proves_ it. I _hated_ James. And then, I gave him a chance, and I couldn't be happier." She shrugged. "I don't know, Hermione. Maybe, _maybe_, you should give Sirius a chance."

_**Please don't hate me!!!!!!!!! This chapter REALLY stinks, and I'm SO SORRY for not updating! Don't kill me!!!!!**_

_**Oh, but I would like everyone to check out my cousin Steph's user name: **_**Stephanie Pascal**, _**because she has a bunch of RENT fanfics, which we composed together. Now THOSE are funny.**_

_**Well…I would like to say, once again, that I apologize for the suck-ish chapter, and I apologize **_**again**_** for the looooooooooooong time without updating.**_

_**I love people who read my stories, and reviews make me dance, and write more!**_

_**-Sa x33**_

_**P.S. Prank ideas are STILL in demand! I really have none left----hence, suckish chapter!**_


	12. Boys Will be Toys

_**And now, on with the story!**_

_**Oh, yes, and this—**_

_**A little Harry Potter history recreation in here. Don't hate me!**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing in this world that I posses is a bag of potatoes, a snorkel, and a pair of galoshes. Hence, I do not own Harry Potter, or any rights to it at all.**_

**_-Sa x33_**

* * *

Chapter 12, Boys Will be Toys

Hermione sighed. Looking out a window over the grounds, she had spotted Harry, Ron, and the twins, trudging through the new fallen snow towards the castle. She might not like to admit it, but she did in fact find her studies rather trying, and decided to go and spend some time with her friends, as opposed to her books.

She put all of her books back into her bag, and headed off down the corridor, down a few flights of stairs, and through several classrooms, finally getting close to the Great Hall, where she knew the boys would be eating lunch.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, though, she heard Lily's voice call, "Hey, Hermione! Wait up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sure, she would like to talk to Lily, but since she had started dating James, they were always together. Where there was Lily, there was James, and where there was James there was—

"Sirius, mate! C'mere a second!"

Struggling to keep her face from displaying the blatant hatred it longed to express, Hermione turned to face the Marauders and Lily.

Lily walked forward to talk to Hermione, and James, Remus, and Peter struggled to keep Sirius from running away.

"Hey, Hermione," Lily said pleasantly, ignoring the huge scuffle occurring just behind her.

"Hi…Lily," Hermione replied, allowing her eyes to flicker to the scene the boys were creating.

"Have you got a date for the Ball yet?"

These seven words sent Hermione's mind into a confusion of garbled thoughts. "What do you mean?" she asked, laughing a little.

Lily's smile widened. "You haven't heard about the Ball? Serious?"

"What?" Sirius asked from behind her, pausing in his fearful attempt to flee.

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "Not _you_."

"Oh." Sirius shrugged and resumed his efforts to escape.

Turning back to Hermione, Lily said, "Yeah, when they canceled the Triwizard Tournament like seventy years ago, they decided not to discontinue the Yule Ball, just to add some excitement to the Christmas holidays. You didn't know that?"

Hermione's eyebrows knit together. "No, I didn't."

"Well, it's going to be on Christmas Eve, like it always is. And you need a date," Lily added knowingly, grinning all the wider.

Hermione replied, "Yeah, I guess I do." She shrugged. "I'll just ask Ron or Harry," She decided halfheartedly. She had already been to _one _Yule Ball; she was pretty sure Ron was going to made difficulties again if she didn't go with him.

Lily's smile ebbed a little. "What? You're going to go with one of _them_? _Why_?"

Hermione shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Why not go with one of _these _idiots?" Lily asked, gesturing to the four behind her.

Hermione looked on skeptically as they fought and replied, "Because _they're_ bigger idiots than Harry or Ron."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" She pointed to a spot behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and watched as Harry and Ron exited the Great hall. Ron took a bite of a pastry, and promptly turned into a bird.

Sighing, she turned back and looked at Lily. "Maybe I just won't go."

"What? How could you _suggest_ something like that? Oh, you're going."

"Oh, no, I'm not."

"What if I buy you that new book you've been eyeing every trip to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Lily was offering to buy her a thirty-Galleon book. "You won't."

"Yes, I will. In fact, even with that offer, I bet you won't show up. Not under _my_ circumstances."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure," Lily said, smiling again. "I bet you seventeen Galleons you _won't_ show up at the Ball—"

"Done."

"…with Sirius."

"What?!" Hermione and Sirius shrieked at the same time.

"Yes," said Lily, "if you show up at the Ball with Sirius, I will buy you the thirty-Galleon book, _and_ give you an additional seventeen Galleons. _But_, you have to dance with _only_ Sirius, not mention this to Harry and Ron, _and_ actually act like you're having a good time."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "And if I _don't_?"

"If you _don't_, you will have to do the Marauders' homework for the rest of the entire year, Outstanding quality." Lily smiled cheekily. "Deal?"

She held her hand out to shake.

Hermione considered. Sirius would go to the Ball with her for _sure_, no questions asked, but dancing with him _all_ night? And if she _didn't_ go, all of their homework?

She looked at Lily's face, and saw the look she was giving her. It read cockiness and Hermione decided that she would do this; just to prove Lily wrong.

…and to get that book.

Her hand met Lily's in a firm shake. "You're on."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, _Sirius_!"

Sirius gulped. He knew why Hermione was calling him, and he knew _how_ she was going to react to what he was about to say. He turned around with the sweetest expression he could muster.

"Yes?"

Hermione grinned. "You're taking me to the Ball, of course?"

A matching grin appeared on Sirius's face, as he replied, "Whatever gives you _that_ idea?"

Hermione's grin faltered, but only for a moment. "Well, you've been pining for me ever since I _got_ here. I'd find it hard to understand why you _wouldn't_ go with me."

"Well, you _would _be doing _my_ homework for the rest of the year. I can't really think of one good reason _to g_o with you, actually."

At this, Hermione's grin disappeared completely. "What can I do that'll change your mind?" she asked flatly.

"Go out with me." Sirius's grin widened as he observed the conflict shown on Hermione's face. She _couldn't_ agree to this, because she loathed Sirius. She couldn't _not_ agree, because she _wanted _that book.

A resigned sigh, and she asked, "And what would that entail, precisely?"

Sirius blinked. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Hermione responded wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. "I can't handle any more homework."

"Well," said Sirius, "you have to stop cringing at the sight of me, first of all."

The faintest of grins became apparent on Hermione's face, before vanishing almost immediately. "Alright."

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"Fine."

"You need to act like you _don't_ hate me."

"Okay."

"Actually, you need to act like you _like_ me."

Hermione rolled her eyes internally and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Maybe get a little lovey-dovey with me. Like, hold my hand, and make it a convincing show."

Hermione nodded her consent. "That it?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps a kiss every once and a while could be—"

"No." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hugging, holding hands, an arm around my shoulder, playing with your hair, and bumping into you with a stupid flirty grin on my face; fine. Kissing is _not_ part of the deal. Got it?"

Sirius sighed. "_Okay_, but I don't think it'll be too convincing if we don't—"

"No. And that's my final word on the matter." She looked at her shoes. "So we need to decide some things. Like…how did you ask me out?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, we could do something _really_ dramatic, like—"

"How about you haven't asked me yet," Hermione interrupted, "and you can ask me this weekend when we go to Hogsmeade."

"Alright. How _should_ I do it?"

"How about…we'll just…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, Hermione," Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Three Broomsticks together, shivering as the snow fell lightly upon them, "I noticed that you and Sirius haven't murdered each other yet. Why?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh. Well, we've been getting on a lot better, actually, now that you mention it."

A blush crept onto her face as Ron and Harry surveyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," she responded, pushing the door to the pub open and entering the room.

Towards the back of the room sat the Marauders and Lily. Lily was sitting next to James, and they were holding hands. Her head was on his shoulder, and they were both smiling happily. Remus was reading something, sitting back in his seat. Peter and Sirius were both talking animatedly about something or other, when Sirius noticed the Golden Trio's entrance.

He waved to Hermione, and she said to Ron and Harry, "Let's go sit with the Marauders."

They both shrugged, and Ron muttered, "Sure, why not."

Hermione slid into the seat across the table from Sirius, and waved to him. He nodded at her, a smile splayed across his face. Ron took the seat adjacent to Hermione's, and Harry sat next to James, who immediately engaged him in a conversation about Quidditch; Harry had recently been asked to join the Gryffindor House team, as a Chaser. Harry, who really had nothing better to do, decided to go for it.

"So, I was thinking, since we both usually play Seeker," James was saying, "maybe we should do a few private practices, working on your techniques."

Harry shrugged offhandishly. "Yeah, sure." He looked at Ron, who had replaced the Gryffindor Keeper months earlier, because he had improved greatly over the summer. "You up for joining us?"

Ron nodded. "Alright."

Hermione sent Sirius a look, and he nodded subtly, then began touching her foot with his under the table. Another blush from Hermione, and she joined the game. Then, Sirius's foot accidentally slid over Ron's. Ron jumped slightly. "Would whoever is playing footsie with me please _cut it out_?"

Hermione and Sirius both shifted in their seats, only _barely_ noticeably. Hermione's blush deepened to a dark red. Lily sent a look at Hermione, who avoided making eye contact by looking at Sirius. He grinned sheepishly at her, and cleared his throat.

"Can I just have everyone's attention please?" he asked, still with the stupid smile on his face.

"Uhh, sure, Padfoot," said James, and the Quidditch talk stopped obligingly.

Sirius sent another unsure look at Hermione, who smiled bashfully.

"I want to ask Hermione something," he said, "something…somewhat important."

Hermione looked pleasantly surprised. "What is it?"

Sirius took hold of her hand in his, and said, seriously, "Hermione…would you go out with me?"

James was sniggering, and Ron coughed to hide his laugh.

"Yes," Hermione replied, squeezing Sirius's hand.

"Are you _serious_?!" Ron asked Hermione disbelievingly.

"No," Sirius said, "_I_ am."

Everyone laughed at this, and once their drinks arrived, Hermione stood and sat next to Sirius, holding his hand as Lily was holding James's.

In her head, she couldn't help but think,

* * *

_**A/N: Well, another chapter done. Do not worry; there shall be more, and soon! I hope you enjoyed, darlings! **_

_**Reviews make me write faster.**_

_**-Sa x33**_


	13. Just Act With Tact

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie! (grins) I'm so evil.**_

_**Special thanks go out to: Lixa Levine, mistress black, Baby seal, Hotkat144, echo9821 and RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl for reviewing and making my life happier.**_

_**I might not update again for a little while---don't hate me!**_

_**Well, here goes!**_

* * *

__

Chapter 13, Just Act with Tact

Everyone laughed at this, and once their drinks arrived, Hermione stood and sat next to Sirius, holding his hand as Lily was holding James's.

In her head, she couldn't help but think,_ Well…this isn't so bad…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the next day, the entire school was buzzing with gossip about just _how_ Sirius Black had managed to woo _Hermione Granger_. The Marauders, Fred, and George didn't help much with these rumors; James kept explaining to people that Sirius had saved Hermione from being trampled by a Centaur, and Peter was telling anyone who would listen about how Sirius had brewed an amazing love potion. Fred and George, however, took the situation to a _whole_ different level.

"It's a new trend," Fred told a Ravenclaw third year, "date the person you hate most, and you're _bound_ to find new love. But, since I told you that," he held out his hand expectantly, "you now owe me five Galleons."

"Sell you the recipe of Sirius Black's love potion!" George offered to the fifth year bystanders. "Only six Sickles per ingredient!"

Hermione and Sirius, who had been observing all of this discreetly from the corner, allowed a laugh or two, and made their way through the corridor into the Great Hall, where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. Taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open, Hermione took Sirius's hand, and said, "On with the show."

They entered the Great Hall, and seated themselves across from James and Lily, who were snogging, sending Sirius into a frenzy of squirming awkwardness. Hermione rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. James held up a hand and continued kissing Lily. Hermione laughed. "Oh, Remus, you promised to lend me that book when you were done," she said to Remus, who had recently begun to look quite ill.

"Oh, yeah," he said, standing up. "I'll just go and get it for you."

"Well, you don't need to get it _now_," Hermione said, looking a tad alarmed at his abrupt standing up. "You can give it to me tomorrow or something, Remus."

He grimaced. "I have a feeling I might be a tad…_indisposed_ tomorrow," he said, before exiting the Hall.

Hermione nodded slowly, looking at Sirius. "Which means that _you'll_ be with _him_ tomorrow night—right?"

His eyebrows knit together in a look of mock confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh. Remus told me all about his…_condition_. And I know about you three being—"

"Very attractive men, I know!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly as Severus Snape walked by them, obviously trying to listen in. "Hermione, you can't just _talk_ about all of that!"

"I know, I know," she said. "Anyway, I _know_. So, you're going to be busy tomorrow, aren't you?"

James and Lily broke apart, and kept sending looks at Hermione and Sirius, who were sitting a _tad_ too far away from each other. Sirius's expression softened. "Well, yeah, but you know I'd _much_ rather—"—he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders—"—be spending time alone with_ you_."

She emitted a false giggle and leaned into his embrace.

"Well, you know, Padfoot," said James as Lily stood and left the Great Hall, "we haven't really planned anything for tomorrow's little…_escapade_. I think Remus said something about just leaving it be this time. So, I think it'd be fine, you know, if you and Hermione wanted to…I dunno…go on a _date_."

Sirius looked taken aback, and nodded numbly. "Well, that'd be _great_," he said, smiling through clenched teeth. He was thinking, _Hermione's going to _kill_ me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's not _that_ bad," Sirius said nervously, clenching and unclenching his hands as he watched Hermione pace the empty Common Room. It was two in the morning, and they had snuck back down for a secret meeting.

"Not that _bad_?!" Hermione whispered sharply. She sighed and stopped pacing for a moment. "Look, no matter _what_ we do, there is the possibility that someone will be _watching us_. Hence, there will _need _to be a convincing show. And not like the little mini-shows we've been putting on. No, we're talking perhaps a _two-hour_ show!" She groaned exasperatedly, and resumed her pacing.

"Look," said Sirius, "we'll do something simple. A picnic on the grounds by the lake. We'll sit next to each other, hold hands, feed each other grapes in the candle-light, and then we'll walk back up here. The Common Room will probably be full, so I'll walk you to the stairs of the girls' dormitories, and then we'll…"

"We'll _what_, Sirius? _Kiss_? _Hug_?" Hermione stopped pacing and dropped onto the couch with Sirius. She sighed again and slouched up against him, so that her back was against his chest. "This is _so_ way too complicated."

Sirius, totally perplexed at their bodily positions, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind and held her close. His head was on her shoulder and he muttered, "We'll figure something out," into her ear.

"Mm," she responded, smiling slightly before remembering where she was and standing up abruptly. "Alright, well…I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked over to the stairs to the girls' dormitory, just before looking back at Sirius for just one fleeting second. Another flash of a smile, and she was off.

In the silence of the empty Common Room, Sirius Black sighed and sunk back into the couch. Perhaps this could all work out after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saturday morning, Hermione rolled over in her bed with a pleasant grin dawned upon her face. The sun was streaming in stripes through the blinds of the girls' dormitory windows as she pulled a sweatshirt over her tank-top and boxer-shorts pajamas. She noticed the other girls' slumbering figures and shook her head, silently slipping through the dormitory door, and creeping down the stairs.

She was just beginning to think she had been successful in her plan to sneakily steal down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when a pair of hands placed themselves over her eyes. She jumped. "Guess who," a voice growled in her ear.

"_Sirius_," she whispered, peeling his hands off of her face, "you just scared me _so _bad!"

She spun around to face his smirking face, which was inches from hers. "Couldn't help it," he said, shrugging, "Had to do it."

When her breathing returned to normal, Hermione asked if he'd like to join her for breakfast. "Ahh, sure," Sirius replied, and took her hand.

Together, they made their way to the Great Hall, for the first time not using the time alone to argue, but to talk to each other. "So, Remus has been escorted from the castle today," Sirius said, not completely meeting Hermione's eyes as he said this.

She nodded. "Yeah, he gave me that book last night, with an explaining note in it. He told me exactly what was going on today." She sighed. "Isn't it a bit…_dangerous_, what you guys do with him? I mean, well," she coughed awkwardly, "…I'm just a little concerned for all your safety. If something were to happen…"

Sirius was startled, and said softly, "Hey, now. Don't you worry your pretty little head about us silly Marauders. We all know what's up, and how to deal with mostly anything. So…so don't you fret. We'll be just fine."

Hermione sighed. "Well, you never know. I'm just a bit nervous for you, Sirius."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "But we're not even _doing_ anything tonight. Well, _we _are, but the Marauders aren't."

A moment of silence as their date was brought up, and Sirius said, "Speaking of which—"

"Don't." Hermione held up a hand to silence him. "Just….we'll wing it, okay?"

He grinned. "If you say so."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was six o'clock, Sirius observed, looking anxiously at the Common Room clock. He had been whiling away the time until Hermione met him in the Common Room for their date by watching James and Peter play Wizard's Chess. At the moment, Peter was losing spectacularly, and James must have noticed Sirius's lack of egotistical comments, because he looked over at his best friend and said, "Don't worry about it, Pads. You're going to be fine. Hermione's just another girl, right? I mean, how difficult could this be?"

Sirius was going to snap back something clever, but bit it back when he saw Hermione walking down the girls' dormitory stairs. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a black belt, and a pale blue tank-top. She had casually adorned her face with make-up, and allowed her loosely-clipped hair to fall over her shoulders. Sirius's sudden intake of breath alerted James to her presence, and he grinned. "Well, you two'd better be off."

Lily walked swiftly over to Hermione and said, "You are going on a date with a Marauder. If I look out that window and don't see blatant flirting and laughter, I will be _so _disappointed in you." With a wink and a smile, she made her way over to James, who completely ditched Wormtail to kiss his girlfriend.

Hermione smiled at this, and then noticed Sirius staring at her. She indicated the portrait hole to him, and he nodded, getting up from his seat and, with a pat on the back from James, led her from the room.

They made their way down the corridors in silence, both half-dreading, half-anticipating the night they had in store. Once outside, Hermione breathed a little easier, relaxing _just_ a little. Sirius kept glancing over at her warily, as if expecting her to flake out.

Finally, they reached the place where Sirius had earlier that day procured a picnic blanket and basket for them. They both sat awkwardly, and Sirius looked ruefully at her, patting the grass next to him. Smiling slightly, Hermione slid closer to him.

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you think!**_

_**Reviews make me dance and be happy. **_

_**-Sa x33**_


	14. Permiss to Kiss?

__

_**Hey—I saw that yawn! (sigh) I can tell I'm boring you. Here we go!**_

* * *

__

Chapter 14, Permissed to Kiss?

Lily counted slowly to fifty before shoving James away from her and going to stand by the Common Room window, her arms crossed tightly. There was _no_ way that Hermione would legitimately go on a date with _Sirius Black_.

But, alas, would they _really_ be sitting that close, or holding hands, if they weren't a couple? Lily groaned exasperatedly and turned to see two identical grins. "What are you two thinking of?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, _nothing_," Fred said, stepping closer to the window and beaming down at Sirius and Hermione.

"Nothing _a'tall_," George added, taking a similar position next to Fred.

They both grinned back at her over their shoulders.

"_What_?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow. "I know you two are up to something."

Fred walked over behind Lily and steered her closer to the window. "Wouldn't you fancy a listen in on what they're _saying_ down there?"

Lily looked over her shoulder at the two. "What are you on about?"

"How would you like to _hear_ what they're conversing about?" George asked, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily nodded slowly, unsure of just _what_ they were babbling about.

"Well," said Fred, "we've devised a tool that will allow a feed of _exactly_ what they're saying to go _right_ into your _ear_."

Lily's interest was piqued. "What do I have to do to _get_ this device?"

George sent a look to Fred. "You just have to help us market some of our…_products_…without any teacher awareness to it."

Briefly, Lily considered….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione only caught one quick glance at the Extendable Ear over Sirius's shoulder before she scooted closer to him. She knew they were being listened in on. This would be complicated.

"So, _Sirius_," she breathed, leaning up against him, "this is our first time _alone_."

He looked over her, confused. "Wha—"

"_Completely. Alone. _When _no one_ is listening _in_ on us!" she hissed, grinning forcibly.

Sirius nodded curtly, and then sighed dramatically.

"Beautiful," Hermione said, leaning back and looking up at the now-appearing stars.

"Yes," said Sirius, "you are."

She giggled, and shoved him playfully. "Thanks," she said a minute later.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him. "That's _why_ _I_ am your _guy_." She laughed again, and he inched a _tad_ closer to her. "You hungry?" he asked, leaning forward and pulling open the picnic basket he had conjured earlier.

"A bit," she admitted. While he was leaning forward, she couldn't _help _but allow her eyes to sweep over his back and arms. Surprisingly, she found herself grinning.

When he turned back to look at her, she tried to hide her smile, but ended up blushing instead. He smiled. "Well, we've got a nifty little fruit salad," he offered, passing her a small bowl of fruit.

"Nice," she said, taking it and picking a grape up with her fingers. "Grape?" she asked, beaming at him.

He laughed. "Alright sure, lay one on me."

He opened his mouth expectantly. Hermione got an idea. "Ready—you catch this one," she said.

Sirius nodded and said, "Sure." She timidly took aim, and tossed the grape into his mouth.

"Why, thank you," he said, and she giggled again. "Your turn."

She grinned. "I bet you a Butterbeer that I can catch it in my mouth from further away than you," she said, scooting backwards from him.

He looked at her seriously, a haughty expression on his face. "Well," he said, "You're on."

Sirius tossed the grape easily towards her, and she caught it. She chewed it slowly with relish, and then licked her lips. "_De_licious," she said.

Sirius arched his eyebrows, and smiled wide. "Hey—it's not over until the fat lady sings."

Hermione winced. "Have you ever _heard_ the Fat Lady sing?"

Their eyes met, and they both roared with laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James glanced nervously up at Lily. She was looking a tad frustrated, and when she was like that, she tended to burst out into lectures at anyone passing by. He indicated to Remus and Peter that he was going to see what was up, and then went to her.

As soon as he was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed. "Oh, James," she said, "am I a horrible person?"

James started. "What d'you mean by that, love?"

She let her head fall back so as to look at him properly. "Am I a horrible person for spying on Sirius and Hermione?"

James raised an eyebrow, and allowed his gaze to fall onto the grounds. He spotted Sirius and Hermione, tossing grapes to each other.

"Yes," he said simply, looking back at her and nodding vigorously.

She looked as though she were going to yell at him, but then he held up a hand to silence her. "I'm only joking," he said, his face breaking out into a grin. "But I do think you're becoming a bit paranoid. Is it so impossible that Hermione and Sirius get together? Didn't you _yourself_ recommend it to Hermione?"

Lily thought for a moment. Yes, that day down at the lake came back to her. Yes, she _had_ advised Hermione to give Sirius a chance. And yes, she _had _heard Sirius make various attempts to impress Hermione. So…_perhaps_….

She sighed. If it weren't for that stupid _bet_, she was _sure_ she wouldn't be so suspicious right now. She glanced over her shoulder and out onto the grounds. "They are a cute couple, aren't they?"

James nodded, and pulled her closer. "Yup. And so are we. And since you've been spending all your free time _spying_, I think you need to spend some more time with _me_." He grinned at her when she looked back at him, and she nodded.

"Yeah, alright." And she allowed herself to be lead across the Common Room.

Trouble was, she forgot to pull up the Extendable Ear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Sirius," Hermione said once all the grapes were gone, and the Butterbeer bet was long forgotten, "tell me something."

He grinned and sat back down next to her. "Anything, love."

She smiled and blushed. "What made you _so_ keen to woo me?"

He wriggled his eyebrows. "You _sure_ you want to know?"

She nodded earnestly. "Yeah, I do."

"Ahh, _Hermione_," he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't think I can tell you."

She smirked. "It's because you don't know," she teased, dipping her finger in the frosting of the cupcake she was holding.

Sirius laughed. "You think I don't _know_? Oh, I fear you are _sadly_ mistaken."

She smiled wide. "Really?" She tapped her frosting-covered finger on the tip of his nose.

He frowned down at his now purple nose, going slightly cross-eyed. Then, he dipped his own finger in her cupcake's frosting. He dabbed it onto her nose. "Really."

She giggled, and went to wipe the frosting off, but he stopped her. "Hey, let _me_ get that for you," he offered.

She scoffed. "Yeah, _right_."

"No, seriously." He leaned forward—she could feel his breath on her face—and looked into her eyes—his mouth was mere _inches _from her nose—and then, he reached up and swiped it off with his finger, licking it slowly with relish.

Hermione couldn't believe it, but she started feeling disappointed, just before he planted a swift kiss on her nose. "So sweet," he mumbled, grinning wide.

She sighed, and helped him as he started clearing up the picnic blanket.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know," Hermione said as they walked down the deserted corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room, "that wasn't too bad."

Sirius grinned, turning his face so she wouldn't see. "Yeah, it was _bearable_," he said, turning back to her, his face serious.

She snorted. "Well it was _you_ who brought it upon _yourself_, I mean if you had just—"

"Hermione," Sirius sighed, "I was _joking_. Relax." She blushed. "I had an awesome time," he said quietly.

She didn't respond, just watched her feet as they moved slowly along the cold hall. She let her hands swing pointlessly beside her, listening to the padding of his sneakers against the stone floors. His breathing was calm, serene, and she felt her face get hot when his hand accidentally brushed hers.

"Well," said Hermione as they approached the Fat Lady, "we'd better—"

"It's because you're everything I've ever wanted," he blurted out suddenly, ducking his face so she wouldn't be able to yell straight at his face. "That's why I was so keen to woo you." He looked into her eyes. "I just thought you should know."

Then, he took her hand, gave the Fat Lady the password, and pulled her alongside him into the nearly-empty Common Room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James glanced up from where he was kissing Lily intensely as Sirius and Hermione returned from their….well, their _date_. James hadn't really believed it either, when Sirius had made the plans with Hermione, but, from the way Hermione's face glowed, and Sirius kept idly glancing at their locked hands…it was easy to tell that they were sincere.

"Oy, Sirius, mate!" he called, and Sirius's wild grin turned to a grimace in a flash. He glanced over and forced a smile onto his face. "Over here!"

Sirius turned to Hermione and asked her something James didn't catch, and then tugged her over with him. "Hullo, James," Sirius said, sitting on the couch opposite them, "Lily."

"Sirius," said Lily, nodding slightly. "How was your date, you two?" she asked, winking at Hermione, none-too-subtly.

Hermione flushed a deep crimson. "Fantastic," she breathed, sitting down next to Sirius, closer than she had before.

Lily nodded, smiling stiffly at the pair. She watched suspiciously as Sirius draped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and she leaned up against him. It was all too…_natural_. There really wasn't any way that Hermione would be that close to Sirius—Sirius_ Black_—unless she had real feelings for him.

After another moment of awkward silence, Hermione stood up, sighing. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said, checking her watch. "Yikes—it's after eleven; where'd the time go?"

James chuckled a little bit, and leaned back into the couch further.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hermione yawned. She turned to face Sirius. "Thanks, Sirius." She leant over and placed a chaste kiss—a _real_, chaste kiss—on his lips, before straightening up, saying, "Goodnight," and then leaving a stunned Sirius Black to watch after her as she walked smoothly up the stairs.

Sirius smiled, the biggest smile he'd smiled that night, and felt the place that her lips had touched his. James grinned, and planted a kiss of his own on Lily's cheek.

Lily spluttered in awe.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while. So, if you want the next chapter to come sooner, leave me a review! They make me type a WHOLE LOT FASTER. Trust me. **_

_**A special thanks to my most recent reviewers, who really spurred me on to finish the last bit of this chapter. You guys all rock!**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**OMG---and be on the lookout for a new HP fanfic by me; if you see anything out called "Full Moon Rising", you'll know it's me.**_

_**I don't think that one'll be quite as comedic—more serious, and thoughtful, and angsty, and romancy…but yeah. I think you'll like it.**_

_**So….yeah. That's all for now.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Sara x3**_


	15. The Real Deal

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been forever, guys. So wicked sorry about that. It's…my life, just catching up with me and all that. Here's more. Hope my writing style hasn't changed too, too much since last time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15, The Real Deal

Hermione yawned and rolled over, not opening her eyes. She had just had the most wonderful dream involving a certain Marauder, and was sorely tempted to stay in bed all day in an attempt to have it again. The beams of soft sunlight coming from the window lay across her face, and she sighed. She would have to get up eventually; this she knew. Lily would soon be waking her for date details of Sirius.

She forced her eyes open, and sat up, immediately noticing Lily on the four-poster next to hers. The red-head was sitting cross-legged, looking at Hermione with an expecting pair of green eyes. "You had better _explain_ yourself," she said, sounding a bit bossy and pushy.

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled simply. "What do you mean?"

"One day you hate Sirius, the next day, you two are dating, and holding hands, and then…_kissing_ him last night? Hermione, what's going on with you two?" She crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

The smile on Hermione's face spread wider. "I don't really know, Lily. I think…I don't know. Never mind." She stood up and stretched briefly, walking towards the door. "C'mon, Lil', let's go have us some breakfast."

Lily, disgruntled and unsatisfied with Hermione's answer, reluctantly followed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What happened to _him_?" Fred chuckled, joining James and Sirius at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was addressing James and indicating Sirius, and James shook his head, rolling his eyes. Sirius didn't even blink.

"He's in _love_," James explained, reaching for the bacon. "Took me _forever_ to get him out of bed this morning."

Sirius sighed and rested his head in his hands, gazing longingly up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Wow," Fred said, sitting across from them and snatching the piece of bacon out of James' hand. He bit in, ignoring James' dismayed face, and said, "Sirius, if you've been bit by the love-bug, I seriously recommend getting that looked at. Honestly. Madame Pomfrey's got loads of bite-creams and such. You'll feel much, much better after she's taken care of it." James and he laughed, and Sirius just smiled shaking his head at their ridiculous joke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I just think that I might have finally found a guy who likes me just as much as—if not more _than_—I like him," Hermione tried to explain to Lily on the way to the Great Hall. "He's charming, attractive, smart…" Lily snorted. "Okay," Hermione grinned sheepishly, "he's more or less intelligent."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guys, knock it off," George scolded, sitting down on Fred's left and immediately reaching for a pitcher of orange juice. "Poor young Sirius is suffering from that new disease."

James and Fred waited for the punch-line.

"That Hopeless Disease. One of the very first symptoms is already quite evident," George told them, pouring his orange juice. "The loss of manliness. It's becoming very common around these parts."

As Fred chuckled, James said, "Sirius, you know what you sound like? You sound like a sappy old-fashioned lovey-dovey mushey-gushey romance story!"

They all laughed except Sirius, who continued his stare at the ceiling, silently pondering his future with Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Hermione entered the Great Hall, and Lily glanced around. "Oh, there they are," she said, pointing to the far end of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione walked beside her silently, thinking over the conversation that would soon occur between Sirius and she. Would he ask about the kiss? If he did, what would she _say_?

She looked over at him and saw that he'd spotted her. He sat straight up and held a hand up in a subtle wave. As they got closer, Hermione felt her heart swell. She caught the last bit of their conversation.

"No really, though, mate," James was saying to Sirius, "I don't think it's smart." He, Fred, and George were all completely oblivious to Hermione and Lily's presence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Plus, you wouldn't want _Hermione_ to know you'd fallen for some other girl, would you?" George asked seriously.

Hermione and Lily came to a complete stop just behind the twins. James' mouth fell open. Sirius felt his lungs burst.

"_What_?" Hermione screeched. The twins turned to face her, guilty-looking as usual.

"No, Hermione!" Sirius shouted. "They assumed that I…Hermione, wait!" he called, watching his new-found love run from the Great Hall. He hastily jumped out of his seat and hurried after them.

James looked at Fred and George. "He says he's in love with _Hermione_, geniuses," he said with a slight grin as Lily seated herself on his right.

"Oh, dear," Fred said seriously.

"It looks as if we've created a bit more angsty teenage drama," George said, looking very disturbed by the idea.

"Oh, how _are_ we going to live with ourselves, George?" Fred asked.

"I've simply _no_ idea, Fred." They both shared a very intense look for a moment, and then George broke character. "Pass the plate of pancakes this way, Fred?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione couldn't believe this. They had had such a great time last night, and then the way he'd told her she was everything he'd wanted, and then there was the kiss…_who_ could he have fallen in love with?

She felt the angry tears trying to squeeze out, but she held them back. She was _not_ going to cry over something as stupid as Sirius _Bla_—

"Hermione!" Sirius burst through the portrait hole, panting and clearly upset. "Hermione, Fred and George misunderstood! I wasn't saying I loved someone _else_!" He hurried to her side, and she pulled away from him. "Hermione, _please_ listen to me."

Hermione turned to glare up into his guilty face. "I'm listening," she growled.

"The twins thought that I had fallen for someone else, when the truth was that…well, I told James that I thought I was completely, totally, irrevocably in love with…_you_, Hermione." He reached up with his right hand and tilted her chin up so she would look into his eyes. "And that's the honest-to-Merlin truth."

She felt the beginnings of a smile start on her face, and asked, "Really?"

"Really _really_ really," he replied, pulling her face towards his and enveloping her lips in a kiss. "I honestly think I love you, Hermione Granger." He kissed her again, and grinned.

She smiled right back up at him and shook her head. "Sirius, there's…something I've been meaning to tell you…"

His eyes bore into hers, and she felt her sudden courage start to give way. He didn't need to know about the time-traveling just yet.

"What, love?" he asked softly, now kissing her cheek, her lips again, her nose.

"I think that I love you too," she responded, shaking all thoughts of her secret from her mind. "And I would love to be your _real_ girlfriend."

"In _that_ case," Sirius responded, "I would _love_ you be your _real_ date to the ball."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews will DEFINITELY make me write more.**


End file.
